Face Down
by SuperWhoLockness
Summary: When Hermione feels like she has nowhere to turn in her time of need, will Draco be there to help and protect her or will her abusive boyfriend make sure that Hermione is endlessly miserable?
1. Help

**A/N:** I just own the plot. Set around 6th year.

**Characters Involved:** Hermione/Draco, Ron, Harry, a bit of Seamus

**Rating:** M for minor sex scenes, language, and violence

Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Help<p>

. . .

" 'Mione, where'd you put my damn books? I hate when you try to tidy up! I can't find anything!"

Hermione flinched as he yelled but took a deep breath and closed her eyes, grateful that her back was facing towards him so he couldn't see her face. She put on her somewhat dressy button-up shirt and pulled her hair gently out of her shirt before she began to pull on her pants, feeling mental and physically exhausted from their night together.

"Your damn books are in your bag over by your dresser, Ron. If you just took better care of your things…"

Hermione didn't have to finish her sentence though when she heard hard footsteps stomping towards her and then felt a sharp pain in her cheek. She let out a soft cry, but she wasn't that surprised that he had acted so violently towards her. She looked up at him and then stood up before she finished buttoning her jeans and then looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Did that make you feel like a man, hitting me?"

Ron grabbed her face with his hand and forced her to look up into his cold eyes. "No, what we did last night made me feel like a man. Hitting you is just an extra bonus that helps me with the anger."

Hermione cringed in pain and forced herself out of his hold, going into the bathroom and making sure her hair wasn't in such disarray that people would be asking questions. She walked back to get her bag and put on her shoes, not daring to look at him.

"I'll see you in Divination…" With that, Hermione grabbed her bag and then hurried out of his dormitory before he could object and then started walking quickly to the girl's dormitory so she could fit in a quick shower before breakfast.

Hermione could still feel the pain in her face from when he had hit her but by now, she would've thought that she'd eventually get used to his abuse. She knew it was the jealousy Ron apparently seemed to always feel whenever she was around Harry that had made him this possessive and angry.

She was a few feet from the dormitory when she bumped into Ginny, who had caused Hermione's bag to fall on the ground. She reached for it quickly but Ginny knelt down and grabbed it first before she finally looked up at her friend.

"I'm sorry... god, I'm such a klutz…"

Hermione gently took her bag from her and kept her face down, having not applied her makeup to cover up the redness and bruising on her cheek. "It's fine, Gin. Thank you…"

When she finally looked up, Ginny's eyes widened and she leaned in to take a closer look but Hermione looked away again.

"Did he do it again…? I'm going to kill my brother…"

"No! Just… just forget it, Ginny. It's alright. Promise me you won't even mention this to him," Hermione spoke firmly, knowing what Ron was capable of.

Ginny's eyes looked confused and frustrated but she nodded reluctantly. She bit her lip now and she leaned in to whisper. "Hermione, you need to talk to someone about this. What he's doing isn't right. You should talk to Harry about it."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled in disbelief. "He knows. He's too scared to do anything. He's part of the reason that Ron's doing this in the first place. Harry's already too involved."

Ginny was beginning to look desperate. "Maybe if you tell Pomfrey, or McGonagall, maybe they could help you - "

"NO! Will you just drop it already? Please, just leave me alone!" Hermione yelled, causing Ginny to jump. She quickly hurried up to the dormitories and into her bathroom before she threw off her clothes and jumped in the shower, making a long attempt to wash the ugliness she felt off of her.

Once she had finished, she got changed into another pair of clean jeans and a long sleeved shirt and then grabbed her wand. With a wave, she instantly dried her hair so it looked halfway decent but not as curly as she normally had it. She grabbed her bag of books and then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, regardless of how hungry she didn't feel.

She sat in between Ron and Harry, only because she knew Ron would start a fight if she didn't sit near or next to him. Hermione put a spoonful of scrambled eggs on her plate even though she had lost her appetite and did every time she looked at Ron. Hermione made a point of looking down at her plate the entire time Ron and Harry talked so he couldn't accuse her of looking at other men. She poked at her eggs thoughtlessly, wishing she could will herself away from here.

"What's your first class, Hermione?"

She didn't even have to take her schedule out to answer. Hermione had made sure that she only had one class with Ron so she could keep her sanity. "Divination."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Harry glanced at not only Ron's schedule but Seamus', Dean's, and Neville's schedules as well. "Hmm, at least we all have one class together this year," said Harry positively.

"Aye, but it's a shame that it's with crazy Professor Trelawney," Seamus laughed, more so to himself than to anyone else.

Hermione didn't let Ron see but she smiled slightly, realizing one of the reasons she had always liked Seamus. She didn't even make a note to criticize Trelawney's teaching methods and how she disagreed with them. Since the beginning of this year two days ago, Hermione had been a lot quieter in speaking her mind about things; Since Ron and her had started going out in the summer, she had learned to make herself small and agree with whatever he says.

Ron looked over at Hermione, having expected to see her schedule out but instead just saw her looking down at her eggs. He elbowed her a little harder than she expected, but she assumed that it had been on purpose.

"What's your schedule like today? I want to know when you're free again."

"Double Potions after Divination, History of Magic until two, Advanced Charms until four, Arithmancy until six, dinner, and Transfiguration from seven until eight."

Ron looked at her in disbelief and she could see the anger rising in his eyes. He placed his hand under the table and then grabbed her thigh with his hand before he tightened his grip on it, making her wince. "How could you take so many classes knowing that I want you to spend time with me?"

She felt tears of pain rise in her own eyes as she felt the unbearable death grip on her thighs tighten. Hermione just shook her head and whimpered softly, wishing he would stop. "I-I'm sorry… I-I just wanted to get a h-head start in hopes I could f-finish school early…"

He leaned over closely and she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "It's alright. We'll work around your insane schedule somehow," Ron said darkly before he finally let go of her leg and started eating his breakfast again.

Hermione relaxed now and gently rubbed her leg, mentally willing the pain away. She looked up when she knew it was safe and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with curious and almost worried eyes. She felt her stomach flip as she stared back at him with soft desperate eyes before she looked quickly back down at her eggs, afraid to be hurt by Ron for looking at Draco. She fought the temptation to look back up at him, feeling like she should signal for him to help her. Then a thought entered her mind.

_No. You will not get him involved in this mess you call your life. He's a jerk but he doesn't deserve this anguish. Did you forget how Ron is now? Did you forget that he might go as far as to actually kill anyone he sees as a threat? It's a miracle he hasn't already finished Harry off. Don't you dare get him or anyone else involved in this. You made your grave, and now you have to lie in it._

These thoughts made her lose the high hopes she had and she pushed her eggs away, eager to get to Divination so she could go to Double Potions and be away from Ron. She was just grateful she had enough sense to lie to Ron about the other classes she told him she had as well. Hermione decided that she would hide in the library until those classes would be over with.

The first bell rang and she stood up before grabbing her bag and followed the gang to Divination where they sat in the hot classroom and listened as Trelawney spoke airily.

"This year, it is foreseen that you will have fresh beginnings and a new appreciation for Divination. We will once again examine the futuristic telling of tea leaves. First, open your books and read Chapter Four on good omens and the myths that surround them."

Hermione looked over at Ron who looked blatantly bored as he opened his book and shook his head. She had already read this chapter but decided that it prevented her from having a conversation with Ron. They all took extra long to read on purpose so they could take up the entire time. She felt excitement rise up in her when she heard the second bell ring throughout the castle and then shoved her book inside her bag before she started to head for Potions. The excitement was shirt lived though when she felt someone grab her forearm roughly and pull her back quickly.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going all too quickly, eh? You're my girlfriend, Hermione. I would think that you would at least pretend you're going to miss me," Ron said under his breath to her but managed to sound cold as ice.

"I-I am going to miss you…"

She felt his short nails dig into her arm sharply and squeeze her forearm so tight she thought for a moment his intention was to break it right off.

"You're a fucking liar. Kiss me goodbye, Hermione," Ron demanded, pulling her in closer.

She watched as all the students had emptied the classroom and then watched as Trelawney soon walked out as well before Hermione gave Ron a kiss on his cheek. Without warning, Ron suddenly closed the door so they were both in the classroom and he pinned her against the wall before he ran his hands under her blouse to caress her skin. She tried to shove him away, to get away from him, but he grabbed her hips and slammed her against the wall harder.

"You're such a fucking tease. How do you expect me not to be all over you when you wear shirts like this? It compliments your… figure… all too perfectly," he said as he ran his hands over her bra under her shirt.

She whimpered and tried to shove him harder but he was too strong for her. She reached in her pocket for her wand as he was occupied and then pointed it at him threateningly.

"G-Get off of me! Don't touch me…"

Ron laughed and then stepped back, but she knew that he could just as easily jinx her if he really wanted to. He had her where he wanted her though, and that was scared. He looked at her with a sneer that Draco Malfoy had been known so famously for.

"You think… that you can give _me_ orders? You're forgetting who's in charge in this relationship. I think it's time for a reminder."

Ron suddenly stormed over to her and grabbed her hair before he slapped her hard and then threw her on the floor before he kicked her back. "I'm in charge, you ungrateful bitch! You're sleeping around on me and I know it! You thought that you had hidden it well, did you? Well you're wrong!"

Hermione let out a cry when he kicked her back a couple more times before he knelt down and grabbed her hair once more, forcing her to look at him. "Now listen here, you whore. If I catch you around another man, so help me, you're going to wish that you've never been born, Hermione Granger. And don't be so eager to run off after this class because I'll find you somewhere throughout the day and we can skip your overachieving classes and you will stay with me during that time. I will get what I want and deserve from you. Don't forget that for a second."

When Ron had let go of her hair, she winced and whimpered as she tried to move. She watched Ron move towards the door and walk out and only then did she let herself break down and cry.

Hermione forced herself to stand up after several long minutes, knowing that Trelawney would be coming back to teach another class. She tried to fix herself before she limped downstairs to the dungeons and walked quietly into the classroom, feeling only half apathetic that she was so late, but also feeling grateful that Professor Snape had not acknowledged it.

She gingerly sat at her desk and began taking notes as he talked, feeling once again grateful that this day was only going to be a lecture day instead of actually having to prepare a potion. She leaned forward in her seat as her quill scratched notes on the parchment, finding that this was the only position where she didn't feel like screaming in pain.

"Well now that you have all ignored my seemingly mundane lecture on the importance of a Blood-Replenishing potion, I would like you all to partner up and compare notes. If you can add more information I have not yet already given you, please feel free to do so with your partner. You have fifteen minutes."

Hermione had barely noticed how Professor Snape was not being as strict or disdainful towards her this year. She looked around and saw that almost everyone was already partnering up but then saw Draco walking towards her, looking different than in the past years they had spent here together. His hair wasn't oily and looked short and messy. His face looked calm and gentle instead of scornful.

"Do you… do you have a partner, Granger?"

"Obviously not," she said coldly, but then instantly regretted it when she saw his face. "Sorry. Umm… sit down. We can be partners together."

Draco silently took his seat and placed his bit of parchment besides her and the two were quiet for a long time. Hermione was afraid that he could peer into her mind and know what was happening to her. She cleared her throat, not liking the uncomfortable silence and then started speaking.

"Well, the potion works in the cases of snake venom, because of something in the venom itself that keeps snakebite wounds open. I think it's also safe to assume that the potion would work in cases of severe cuts - "

Draco had stopped writing on his parchment and looked at her. "Whatever he's doing to you, you need to ask someone for help," he said suddenly, but in a soft whisper.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, not knowing if he was offering to help or if he had overheard Ginny talking to her somehow. She shook her head, thinking of the harm this would cause her. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Granger. You're stubborn."

She swallowed hard now and looked at him in disbelief. "You think you know me? You don't know anything about me, Draco."

He bit his lip and began to pretend to write something down on the parchment to make it look like they were working. "I know you're scared. If it were up to me, you'd be in the hospital wing right now," Draco spoke before he could stop himself. There was another uncomfortable silence before he spoke again. "Let me help you."

"Why? Why are you suddenly all helpful towards me? You've called me a Mudblood all these years, spit on me, and done nothing to criticize things I can't help, and now you suddenly want to get involved and help me? What's changed?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked down at his arms. "Lots have changed. I know what true pain is, Granger. I know what it's like to be hurt in more ways than one. Blood doesn't matter anymore, I see that now."

Hermione turned on him now and slammed her quill down. "Stop it! Stop pretending like you know what I'm going through. You have no idea, Draco," she replied in a cold whisper.

"He's hurting you, and you need to get rid of him. You want to feel safe, but you can't because he's so damn possessive that if he ever saw you around me, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt the both of us. You think you're the only person here that feels confused and hurt? Stop pretending like you're alone in this. Stop pretending that no one cares about you."

Hermione felt slightly hurt by his comment but said nothing, reflecting on his words until Professor Snape began lecturing again. She glanced over at Draco who was rubbing his arm absentmindedly and then bit her lip.

"I will end class early today but do not, by any means, get used to it. Homework is on the board."

The bell rang and Hermione started copying the homework down. During this time, Draco cleared his throat and looked at her. "What do you have next?"

"History of Magic. You?"

"Same. Looks like we're in the same class," Draco pointed out obviously. He cursed himself and then gathered up his things. "Hey, after the class, do you want to… head to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer?"

Hermione felt utterly conflicted now. She looked down and shoved her things inside her bag before she looked at him. "I-I can't. I just… can't."

Draco searched her eyes and then nodded knowingly. "Of course. I'm sorry for even asking."

She watched as Draco walked out of the Potions classroom and started to trudge towards Professor Binns' classroom upstairs, feeling more confused than ever now. What did Draco expect from her? If Ron found out that she was skipping lunch to go to Hogsmeade, she would pay the price for it, and perhaps Draco would too. She was trying to keep him out of harm's way. Hermione began to feel frustrated that he couldn't see that but she decided to make an effort to try to be nice to Draco again. If nothing else, maybe she could be the one to ask him for help. Maybe she didn't have to feel trapped like this. Maybe.


	2. Thy Enemy, Thy Friend

**A/N:** I honestly don't think any of my fanfics have gotten so many reviews in one chapter! I'm very flattered. Thank you, you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Thy Enemy, Thy Friend<p>

. . .

During History of Magic class, Hermione only half paid attention to Professor Binns as he started lecturing about the giant wars that occurred during the seventeenth century. For most of the class, she was focused on Draco and her feeling of being torn apart. A part of her knew that he was trying to be nice to her and he genuinely wanted to try and be friends. This part of her knew that she might actually enjoy spending time with him, but the other part of her knew better and was tired of being Ron's punching bag.

She sighed to herself, feeling frustrated she couldn't concentrate on the lesson, knowing it was going to eventually be on an exam, when she saw a small piece of parchment in the shape of a bird fly onto her lap. Hermione glanced up and realized that Professor Binns hadn't seen this act and quickly unfolded it under the desk.

_Please come to Hogsmeade?_

Hermione bit her lip, staring at the writing she recognized as Draco's without even having to look over. She placed the parchment on her leg and, making sure she wasn't going to get caught, starting writing:

_I wish I could. I don't know Ron's schedule though. He might have a break and if he's in Hogsmeade when we go…_

She paused. Draco knew what she was going through with Ron. He could deduce things from there. She decided to leave her sentence there and waved her wand before she turned it into the shape of a turtle and set it on the ground, watching as it slowly started to walk towards Draco's desk.

Hermione saw him pick it up and read it and then looked disappointed. She looked down at her own parchment, not expecting him to answer back, and at this point, didn't really care; she had more important things to worry about. When the bell rang, she started to pack up and then saw Draco walking towards her. She didn't look up as she packed up her bottle of ink.

"If you're worried about _him_, I'll protect you. You don't belong to anyone. You're your own person. You're not anyone's property."

Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I'm his… I'm his property," she said softly. "I… belong to him. I'm sorry, Draco. I can't go to Hogsmeade with you."

Draco tongued his cheek half angrily now and just nodded. "Fine, but don't forget that you're stronger than this."

Hermione was about to deny this but when she looked up, Draco had already vanished from the classroom. She ran her hand through her hair and then started to walk towards the library, deciding to skip lunch. When she arrived in there, she let out a breath of relief. Ron wouldn't be able to find her through the thousands upon thousands of bookshelves here. This was the only place she would be safe.

She worked on homework for at least three hours before she looked at the clock and saw it was four in the afternoon. Hermione knew that Ron would be upset if he couldn't find her so she packed up her books and parchment and started out, a sense of dread overwhelming her. She walked towards the common room and saw Ron sitting beside Harry on the comfy sofa near the fireplace.

"Here she comes," she heard Harry speak.

Ron looked over and zoned in on her suspiciously. "I thought you had Arithmancy until six?"

"It doesn't start for half an hour," Hermione lied. She searched his suddenly cold eyes and then felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as Ron placed his hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck.

"Well that gives us at least twenty minutes…" Ron trailed off suggestively. "Come on, let's go to my dormitory. We could have a little fun before your class."

Hermione felt sicker as he kissed her skin, pretending to suddenly be gentle with her. "I don't want to. I'm really tired," she complained truthfully. She went to move away from her and then felt a hard tug on her arm and then warm breath on her neck as he leaned in closer.

"I don't care how you're feeling. I want you right now. You won't even have to do anything. You can just lie on your back and I'll do all the work. Let's go, now." Ron ordered darkly, tugging her towards the boys' dormitory.

Hermione didn't try to stop him until they were upstairs by his bed. She found herself suddenly feeling partly grateful that no one else was up there to see this. She looked at him coldly, honestly just wanting to go to sleep.

"You're a pig! You're such a coward…"

_SLAP!_

Pain seared her face now and she could feel her face grow hot from it. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her hair be grabbed again and then felt him throw her against the front of the bed, her head hitting his trunk hard and a wave of dizziness swept over her.

"No… s-stop…" she murmured pleadingly, her vision blurring for a few moments.

"You want me to stop? Not when you call me names, you ungrateful bitch. You're the pig, Hermione! Look at you! You think that I can't do better than you? I'm sure I could find someone prettier and skinnier than you!"

Ron slapped her again and this time, it was harder. Hermione could taste blood as he added insult to injury. She knew that she wasn't a heavy girl, but she knew, of course that she could due to lose a couple pounds and then knew that Ron was playing mind games with her. Hermione felt angry and hurt and confused all at once as he continued to grab and throw her around.

"Then why don't you? Why don't you find someone else?" Hermione screamed at him.

"Because then I couldn't do these things to you anymore. Don't you see, Hermione? Don't you see how special you are to me?"

Hermione sniffed and looked up at him as if he was absolutely insane, and she was well aware that he was. The room was spinning, perhaps from her head being hit one too many times, and she tried to regain focus in her spout of dizziness.

"Stop hurting me!" Hermione cried, still screaming at him. "Please! Please just break up with me already, you fucking bastard!"

Ron suddenly knelt down and pressed a hand against her mouth roughly before he took his other hand and grabbed her throat, pinning her against the wall with his strength. "Are you going to stop fucking screaming now? We don't want the whole damned school in here..."

As he did this she was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She struggled against him, tears running down her face now. She nodded weakly and when he did let her go, she began coughing as she attempted to regain her breath again.

"Good. And it'd make you too happy if I broke up with you, so I don't want to do that. And I know that you wouldn't break up with me because… then I'd have to kill ya!"

Hermione felt herself become cold with fear when he started laughing but when she looked up into his face, she knew he was serious, and that scared her the most. She whimpered in pain as she tried to stand up, gripping the bedpost in her attempt.

"You should get to your class now, Hermione. I'll see you later." Ron winked at her before he walked out of the dormitory and only then Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

She realized she was trembling now and her mind raced. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep this secret now that Ron had admitted that he would kill her if she tried to break up with him. This was something that was bigger than herself and she couldn't deal with this alone. She glimpsed at the schedule he had, she supposed, thrown on the bed and saw that he had classes until seven, so she wouldn't have to see him at dinner. Hermione started crying softly as she headed out of the common room, her mind spinning and racing as she thought about where she could go, where she would be safe, and who she could talk to. She took small steps as she walked about the castle, her heart racing with fear and feeling more alone than ever, until she saw a familiar face.

Hermione saw Draco starting up the stairs to a classroom but he had seen her, and then came back down before he ran over to her and his eyes became worried.

"Oh my god… D-Did he do this?"

Hermione nodded silently and then looked down, which she realized was an instant mistake. She heard him gasp and then gently took her face in his hands to look at the side of her head that had hit Ron's trunk and started bleeding.

"Come on, we're going to go up to the hospital wing…"

Terror rose in her now and she shook her head. "N-No, no… please…we c-can't tell her… we can't tell Madam Pomfrey about this…"

"She's going to ask, Hermione. It'll be okay. I'll be with you, and we're going to put a stop to this. He can't keep doing this to you, he just can't. You're going to end up dead. Please, stop being stubborn, and let me take you upstairs to get healed."

Hermione swallowed hard and looked around, feeling paranoid as if Ron was watching them. She started walking with Draco now but didn't stop trembling. She took a deep breath to help calm her down so she didn't appear so helpless in front of him. It was a silent walk up to the hospital wing and as they entered, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them, guiding Hermione to a bed and helped her sit.

"My dears, what on earth happened?"

Draco looked at Hermione who looked at him, and then down at her lap, the fear never going away inside her. "She's not quite ready to say yet, but… I believe it has something to do with Ron Weasley."

The Hogswarts nurse looked alarmed now as she started to magically stitch up the side of Hermione head where she was still bleeding from. "And what makes you believe that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've seen him acting… aggressively towards her in the corridors. I have a feeling he might even be the one abusing her like this."

Hermione was grateful that Draco was here and talking to the nurse because she honestly didn't think she could find her voice right now. She winced slightly as Madam Pomfrey finished healing her head and then started on her lip that was also bleeding.

"Is that so? I believe I might have to pass this information on to Professor McGonagall so she can do what's appropriate as Head of House. Violence between students is not tolerated at this school," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco nodded in understanding and then looked at Hermione who was still looking fearful. He sat down beside her and then grabbed her hand in his, an act which surprised Hermione greatly. It was a simple gesture, but she had started to instantly feel safer and gave his hand a grateful squeeze.

"I don't want you to go back to him," Draco whispered after Madam Pomfrey had left Hermione side to go into her office. "I think it'd be better if you stayed with me in my dormitory. As a Prefect, I have my own so… you wouldn't have to deal with anyone giving you trouble. I'll always be around."

Hermione searched his silver eyes and then looked hesitant. "Shouldn't I sit with my House though? I mean, no one sits with other Houses. Is it even… allowed?" She asked timidly.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and I'm sure she might make an exception in this situation. Don't worry, Hermione. I'm going to take care of you."

Hermione felt appreciative but she was also afraid that he had the wrong idea about them, and this was something she head to clear up right now before it was too late. "Umm… I-I… we… a-aren't going out or anything, right? I-I mean, I l-like you but… as a friend."

Draco nodded again in understanding and he began to casually stroke her back gently in a comforting way. "I know. I'm not going to… try anything I shouldn't. I know we're just friends, but… friends look out for each other and I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You deserve to be happy."

Hermione smiled sadly at him but nodded. "Thanks, Draco… for doing this. For helping me even though… we haven't gotten along in the past. I-I didn't know who to turn to. I-I'm… really scared."

He wrapped his arm around her and even though he had unknowingly rested it on a few of her bruises that she had gotten from Ron, Hermione didn't mind so much because she knew that this was the person who was going to help her, even if it was the most unlikely person to help her. It was still someone, and someone was better than no one.

* * *

><p>I apologize this wasn't as long as the previous chapter but if I had gone on, it would have been too long.<p>

Remember to feed the Review monster!


	3. Safe

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate your feedback and I am glad you all are liking it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Safe<p>

. . .

During the next couple days, Hermione had been able to avoid any confrontations with Ron in their class that they had together, and otherwise. She made sure to sit as far away from him as she could until Draco had arranged things with McGonagall. She didn't eat or drink a whole lot, mostly out of fear of being threatened, fearing that she would hear Ron's cold voice in her ear at any moment. She glanced across the Great Hall at Draco who, between talking to Montague and Warrington, occasionally shot sympathetic looks in her direction.

Hermione half finished the rest of her lunch and then started to head to History of Magic early, looking forward to seeing Draco again and actually being able to talk to him. She walked inside the classroom and sat near the back where Professor Binns wouldn't notice her drifting off as he lectured.

"How are you doing? Has Ron given you any more trouble?"

She glanced up as she took out her parchment of notes and a quill, shaking her head. "No, surprisingly. I think he's afraid of getting expelled."

Draco sat down next to her and rested his elbows on the desk before he looked over at her casually, but she suspected that he was looking for new bruises. "Good. I've been able to briefly tell McGonagall the situation and she says she's going to look into the matter. She also thinks it's a good idea if you sleep in the Prefect's dormitory, in mine," Draco added at the last minute and then cleared his throat nervously.

Hermione looked at him, biting her lip before she looked down at her desk. "Really? She agreed to that?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "It took some convincing but she agreed it'd be alright as long as you slept on a bed on the floor. Don't worry, if you want, I'll give you my bed and I'll take the floor. You shouldn't be uncomfortable."

She didn't want to tell him that she already was somewhat uncomfortable with the arrangements because he was trying so hard to make things better for her. Hermione knew that he didn't have to help her and she figured the last thing she wanted to do was make him seem like she was ungrateful.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly, searching his face. "What you're doing, it really means a lot to me. I know I haven't been with Ron very long but… I know that if I stay with him any longer, I might… make him really angry and he'll do worse things."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco shake his head in anger. "You don't make him angry. It's his own fault he can't control his temper and takes it out on you. You don't deserve to be miserable, Granger. You deserve to be happy."

As sweet as this was of him to say this, Hermione couldn't believe that she deserved to be happy after everything Ron had done to hurt her, emotionally and physically. She knew it had always been her fault that he had hit her and abused her. Deep down, she knew she deserved it.

She was grateful at that moment that the transparent teacher had just floated in and had started to write notes on his blackboard as the other students began to come inside the classroom and take their seats. She just smiled weakly at Draco and began to listen to Professor Binns, occasionally going in and out on his lectures but taking notes at the same time. Once the class had ended, she was packing up and Draco stood up.

"Do you want to hit Hogsmeade again? Have a couple butterbeers?"

Hermione was silent for a few long moments, afraid to run into Ron again. She put her parchment and quill back into her bag and nodded shyly. "Alright… umm… I-I need to get my coat," she said quietly, knowing that this involved going into her dormitory.

He searched her fearful eyes. "I'll come with you, in case he's there."

At first, Hermione felt unsure but then she decided it wouldn't be a bad idea. If Ron was there, he wouldn't want to start trouble with the two people that could, and eventually would, get him expelled. She nodded silently and then led them up the Gryffindor common room. She walked closed to Draco, looking around and not seeing where she was stepping and accidentally ran into him.

"Damn it… I'm sorry, Draco…"

Draco reached around him and took her hand in his rough one before leading her to the girls' dormitory, but never leaving her side. Hermione was surprised when he had taken her hand in his, but she didn't feel that he was trying to make moves on her. She felt safe, protected, and nothing else. She moved over to her bed and grabbed the coat from her trunk before she put it on and took his hand again as they left the dormitory and common room, thankful they had not run into Ron.

When they had safely made it outside into the brisk air with no signs of Ron, Draco casually let her hand go but stayed close to her. She smiled to herself and then bit her lip to stop herself from looking like a grinning fool. They walked towards the Three Broomsticks, talking lamely about the weather.

"I'm glad it's getting colder already. I'm tired of wearing regular shirts. I prefer thermal or long sleeved sweatshirts much better," Draco talked easily, walking into the pub and sitting down at an empty table in the corner.

Hermione laughed softly and shrugged, sitting down across from him. "I think you look good in regular shirts. You have the body for them. I like the Fall weather. It reminds me of hot chocolate, and the leaves changing, and Halloween."

Draco suddenly went quiet and his eyes looked nostalgic, lost, and almost empty. He took a heavy breath and looked discouraged before he looked up at her curiously. "Did you dress up for Halloween?"

She was surprised at his tone of voice and how it had changed dramatically. She wasn't sure if she should keep talking about this or change the subject. "Umm… when I was younger, my mum and dad took me door to door to get candy. I've been spending Halloween here though so… I just get the candy here. Did… your mum ever take you trick or treating?" Hermione asked, thinking that Draco's father Lucius, being a Death Eater would ever take his son door to door for candy.

At that moment, someone came over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Draco looked at Hermione and then back up at the man before telling him they'd like two hot apple ciders, and then watched him leave before he turned back to Hermione, remembering her question. He started to bite his nails unconsciously and then bit his lip.

"Umm… I think, once. A long time ago, before my father got involved too deeply with… You-Know-Who. We actually went out, as a family. My parents never dressed up but… I remember vaguely that they took me trick or tricking. I was a famous Quidditch player," Draco smiled now as he remembered. "I think it was a Bulgaria player. Funny, isn't it? Dressing up for Halloween in a wizarding world. In the Muggle world, do they want to be witches and wizards, what we are here?"

Hermione could sense that Draco was trying to change subjects now but didn't make an attempt to stop him. She smiled softly and nodded, feeling comfortable as they talked about holidays. "They buy… plastic brooms and pretend to be witches and pumpkins and goblins… the little ones are quite cute."

The man delivered their warm drinks and nodded to them before leaving again. Draco chuckled and looked intently at her. "Were you ever a pumpkin?"

Hermione took a sip of her hot cider and began to relax. "I don't remember it but my mum says she dressed me up as one when I was two. She showed me pictures of me."

She couldn't think of anything else to say so she sipped her cider and looked around at the Fall decorations in the pub. Draco did the same and every once in awhile she would notice the same look in his eyes as he had earlier when he had talked about his family taking him door to door for Halloween. Hermione knew it wasn't any of her business so she just kept quiet. When they had finished their cider and had warmed up from the cold, Hermione looked at the clock.

"Do you think we should start heading back to the castle?"

Draco glanced up and nodded, setting a couple Sickles on the table for the cider and then grabbed his bag. He waited for Hermione and then headed out into the cold with her.

Hermione hugged her coat close and then bit her lip, looking at Draco as they walked up the hill. How could she feel so safe with him when he had been the one who had teased and made fun of her in school, and Ron had been the one sticking up for her? How did things get so backwards? She couldn't feel anything towards Draco, no. It was too soon, wasn't it? Ron had been her first official boyfriend so she wasn't sure how relationships really worked. Draco didn't like her in that way anyway, and who could blame him? She was a mess with baggage. She didn't blame him for not even attempting to make a move on her or ask her out.

"What would you like to do now? We could… go to the library and study for Binns' next exam, or we could head to my Prefect dormitory and get you set up?"

The thought had started to make Hermione hesitant again but she knew she needed to move all her things into his room. The thought made her queasy, but another part of her knew that he couldn't protect her if Ron jumped her in the common room. She searched his eyes and nodded.

"L-Let's get me set up in your room. Help me get my things?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course. Let's go to your dormitory again…"

They started heading back to familiar territory and then when they had entered the common room, Draco placed a gentle hand on her back. "Do you think you can go alone or do you want me to come with you again?"

Hermione felt like she was being a bother to him now and she honestly felt like she could drag her trunk into the common room by herself. She shook her head. "I-I can do it. I'll hurry," she replied, smiling reassuringly and then hurried into her dormitory.

No sooner had she entered the empty dormitory, she felt a hard shove from somewhere in the dark. Hermione fell headlong into the bedside table, hitting her head hard and feeling dizzy. She groped in the dark for her wand but she couldn't feel it on her anymore. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard footsteps coming towards her and then felt a shoe kick her hard in her stomach.

She curled up into a ball and started yelling for help, not knowing what else to do. As she did this though, she felt the shoe kick her face, mainly where her mouth was so it stopped her from yelling. Hermione could taste blood now and her mind was racing, not knowing what was going on when she heard two pairs of feet near her now. Had Ron convinced Harry to help him hurt Hermione? She fearfully crawled under her bed now, feeling her chest tighten and then heard angry shouting in the room.

"You fucking asshole… what the hell is your problem?"

It was Draco's voice. He must have hurt him because she then heard Ron groaning in pain, and then his voice.

"Hermione's my fucking problem! She's mine, and you have no right taking her away from me! SHE'S MINE!"

Another groan. "She's no one's! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone, Weasley!"

Hermione swallowed hard, whimpering and then saw a pair of shoes walk out of the dormitory, cursing under his breath. She knew she was crying but she didn't feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. She then saw Draco kneel down beside the bed and saw him pale when he saw her physical state.

"Come on out, honey. It's safe now. He's gone. We need to get you back to my dormitory so I can clean you up," Draco spoke softly, comfortingly.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments, except for her occasionally sobs that she couldn't control. She maneuvered herself out from under the bed painfully and cringed at the pain around her mouth. She felt Draco take one hand and gently examine it with his eyes and then felt him wrap one arm around her back, supporting her so she wouldn't feel so much pain in her stomach.

"S-Shouldn't we… g-go to the hospital w-wing?" Hermione asked weakly as they eventually made it to his private dormitory.

"You're not in as bad shape as you were last time. I'm pretty sure I can heal you by myself. Do me a favor and just lay down here for now, alright? I'm going to go into the bathroom and get a wet washcloth."

Hermione saw him get up to leave and she reached out for his hand desperately, fearfully. "No! P-Please… please d-don't leave me…"

Draco took her hand and held it in his own. "I'm not leaving you, Hermione. I promise, You'll be able to see me in the bathroom. Besides, Ron doesn't know where the Slytherin Prefect dormitories are. You're safe here."

Hermione didn't want to let go of his hand but reluctantly did so, watching as he walked into his bathroom and turned the light on. She looked around the room, almost expecting Ron to pop out of the shadows and attack her again. She didn't feel safe, and she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never feel safe, at least never fully safe. It helped being around Draco, but she couldn't be around him all the time.

He came back and sat down on the bed before leaning towards Hermione and starting to wipe the blood from her mouth. Draco grabbed his wand at one point and did a spell that fixed the broken teeth she had managed to get when Ron had kicked her. He worked silently and quickly until her bleeding had stopped and he had been able to only partially heal her cut lip, leaving a faint scar.

"Where else does it hurt?"

Hermione felt timid about lifting up her shirt to show him the bruises she felt under it but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide them for much longer. She started to lift up the bottom of her shirt and he got the hint.

Draco took the corners and pulled it up just below her bra to reveal the dark bruises on her slender stomach. He bit his lip now and took a moment to examine them, being careful not to touch the actual wounds.

"W-Why don't we j-just let M-Madam Pomfrey look at them? S-She can heal them."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, looking so guilty; one might think he was the one who caused Hermione all this physical injury. He shook his head and sat back. "I know she can, but I want to be the one who heals it. I shouldn't have sent you in there alone… not after what Ron had done to you before…"

Hermione had been able to calm down enough to catch her breath and stop sobbing. "I-If you want to heal me because you feel guilty that I got hurt, forget it. I don't blame you, Draco. You couldn't have known he was going to be there. Please, s-stop being proud and let her heal me. It'll only take a minute."

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he placed a casual hand on her leg. "Why can't you just… let me do this, Hermione? Why do you have to make things difficult?"

"I-I would think that you're actually the one making things difficult," Hermione said softly before she could stop herself. She withdrew breath and looked up at him almost fearfully. "I-I'm sorry. I-I… I don't k-know why I s-said that."

Draco knew that her stammering was the cause of her fear now and he felt his stomach twist like knives. He shook his head and looked at her, his eyes hurt but his voice slightly cold.

"I… can't believe you think I would hurt you like he does, Hermione. I'm the one trying to protect you." Draco reached for his wand and when he had it, he held it over her stomach and waved it as he muttered a spell, causing the bruises to disappear slowly.

Hermione bit her lip and then looked up at him. "I know. I'm sorry, Draco. When… you're so used to being hurt for saying things, you get used to it. You bottle up all the resentment and anger you feel because you can't say what's on your mind, and it just… manifests inside you until it eats away at your soul," Hermione said sadly. "It's difficult not to be scared when it's all you've ever known."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione, slowly nodding his hand and sighing tiredly. "I know. I know how that feels, Hermione."

She was surprised by this but didn't want to upset him so she looked at him with equally tired eyes. "C-Can you… lay with me, until I fall asleep?"

He searched her face carefully but then nodded. "Yeah, of course, Hermione," Draco said with a different tone now as he laid down next to her on the bed, his arms touching hers awkwardly, as if he was afraid to touch her at all.

Hermione positioned herself on her side and then moved in closer to him so he had to place his one arm around her back so she could place her head on his chest. As she listened to his heart race in his chest, she didn't feel so afraid for the moment. She felt safe and protected once again. She wrapped her arm around his stomach so she could get physically comfortable and soon, they both didn't feel as awkward. However, Hermione could tell that he was being extra careful what he did with his arms, his muscles slightly tensed. She closed her eyes not long after and could feel him gently running his fingers through her hair.


	4. Protection

**A/N: **I apologize if you feel that this is rushed. I really don't know why it would feel this way since I'm not rushing the chapters, lol. I hope the future chapters in this fanfic are okay for you guys.

Also, there's been a lot happening so that's why it's taking my so long to write the chapters sometimes.

Enjoy!

**EDIT: I fixed this chapter. I apologize for the possible confusion and the repetition. I didn't see that when I was writing but thank you for letting me know! You can re-read this chapter where I messed up if you want but I didn't change much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Protection<p>

. . .

Hermione woke up the next morning to the rhythmic beating of Draco's heart as it pounded evenly against his ribcage. She rolled over carefully, still feeling bruised, and stood up before she grabbed her clothes out of her trunk and tiptoed into the bathroom to use the shower. She closed the door silently and then undressed and entered the shower, washing yesterday off of her small body.

Draco woke up to the sound of his shower running and he almost reluctantly opened his eyes, not ready to face today yet. He didn't even want to think about whether or not Harry was on Ron's side or not. This possibility made his stomach twist uncomfortably. It was bad enough having one hostile guy against him; it'd be even worse to have two of them. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, mentally noting that he'd need to get it cut soon.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to wake you," a voice came from the bathroom door.

He glanced over and felt his cheeks blush as he saw Hermione with a towel wrapped around her small body. Draco respectfully looked away and down at the floor before he shook his head.

"No, you didn't wake me," Draco said, standing up now but facing the wall. "It's alright. You can… change if you want. I promise I won't look."

Hermione bit her lip with uncertainty before she decided to do it quickly, grateful that there wasn't a mirror anywhere except the bathroom so Draco couldn't have a full show of her body. She put her underwear on first before taking the towel off and putting her bra on. The silence seemed so deafening now that she thought she was going to go insane.

"Umm… this might seem weird, but… do you think you can talk about something while I dress? "

"What do you want me to talk about?" Draco asked, chuckling to himself.

"Anything. Just… talk to me."

"Alright," Draco started to change himself now as he thought about topics. "What was your relationship with Ron like, besides violent?"

Hermione bit her lip, not taking any notice of Draco changing into real clothes. "At first, it was okay. He was really paranoid though, that I was cheating on him with Harry. He even got into a couple physical fights with him too."

Draco thought about this for a bit before he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Do you think that Harry would help Ron try to get you back? Do you think he'd hurt you too?"

Hermione smiled softly to herself now, thinking about Harry. "He helped Ron a few times from really hurting me… when I was with him. He talked to him and convinced him to stop hurting me for that time. I think that Harry would want to help us, maybe even protect me. Why are you asking questions about him?"

Draco pulled on a shirt and remained in place, not sure if she was finished getting dressed yet. "I've just been thinking. We haven't really seen him during all this drama. He hasn't exactly tried helping Ron get you back though, so I figured maybe he could help us."

Hermione pulled on her own jeans and a sweater before she walked towards him and sat on the bed now. "Why do we need help? Aren't we… doing okay, just the two of us?"

Draco heard the bed shift and turned around, his stomach flip flopping as she spoke the last few words. He searched her face now and sighed softly. "We're doing alright right now, yeah, but I don't know if Ron's planning something to get you back again or not. Besides, it wouldn't hurt having extra backup if he is. I just… think it'd be a good idea to have Harry on our side through this."

Hermione nodded in agreement and brushed her fingers through her damp hair. She sat there in silence again for a few minutes before she took his hand and gently pulled him down so he was sitting next to her on the bed.

He was surprised at this but let her, smiling gently. "How are your bruises?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled weakly back. "I'll be alright. They're a little better. I'll live," she added.

"Good. Are you ready to get some breakfast?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows curiously now and searched his eyes. "Don't… we have class?"

Draco shrugged and smirked. "One day off won't hurt us. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that you're having a particularly rough morning and you're still in pain, but you were stubborn and wanted to walk around for a bit."

Hermione sighed and narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "That sounds just like me. I'm going to go dry my hair real quick."

Draco watched her walk into the bathroom with her wand and pulled out a piece of parchment, describing the fake situation to Professor McGonagall, before he rolled it up and walked over to his window and attached it to his tawny owl and told it where to send his note. It would be a lot faster if he could just take Hermione straight to the Great Hall without having to stop at McGonagall's office first. He waited until Hermione came back out with dry hair and started out of the Slytherin Prefect's dormitory.

They walked down the corridor until they made it to the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. Hermione looked around and noticed that several of the Slytherins as well as the Gryffindors weren't at their tables and the Hall looked surprisingly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, taking a couple pieces of toast and spreading jam on them.

Draco poked at a sausage and put it on his plate before he glanced up and looked around too. "They're probably practicing for this afternoon's game. It's supposed to be a big one."

Hermione took a bite of her toast and became silent. Draco glanced over at her, becoming worried. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed her bites of toast before she looked at him. "I don't want Ron to see me there, in the bleachers."

"He won't hurt you, Hermione. I won't let him, and he's not going to start anything with all of the professors there watching the game too. I'm also going to tell a few select friends about what Ron's doing to you and the whole situation with us, so they know to step in in case things do turn ugly."

Hermione was steadily becoming more and more uneasy. Why did Draco need so much backup? Wasn't having Harry on their side enough manpower? She kept quiet now and continued to eat her breakfast and poured herself some coffee.

Draco could feel her nervous silence and he gently placed a hand on her back, soothingly rubbing it. "It's going to be fine, Hermione. It's better to be safe than sorry and I figure if Ron sees you surrounded by a few of my friends and Harry, he's not going to try to hurt you. I'm not doing this to scare you more than you already are. I'm doing this because I'm sick of seeing you scared and seeing you get hurt."

Hermione felt herself relax a little at his touch and she nodded in understanding, afraid to say anything when this moment as so perfect. She then saw out of the corner of her eye Draco lean in and kiss her temple before he took his hand off her back and started to eat again. The kiss was semi quick, but didn't feel anything except friendly. He knew she wasn't ready to date yet and the kiss seemed to assure her of this. She smiled softly now and took a sip of her coffee before lightly blushing unconsciously.

The two of them sipped their coffee and watched the other students eating their own breakfast and studying quietly.

Draco cleared his throat casually before taking a swallow of his now lukewarm coffee. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, not wanting to tell him about the bad feeling she was having. He would just laugh at her or tell her she was being silly. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortable at her now silence.

"Let's take a walk on the Grounds. Some fresh air will do you some good," he said softly.

She nodded again and followed him out of the castle and on the shallow, snowed over walkway that led across the grounds. They walked in silence for several moments, soon reaching the halfway point between the grounds and the path that led towards Hogsmeade, before she heard Draco sigh deeply and suddenly stop her by walking in front of her and placing his hands on her arms gently.

This motion surprised her and she instinctively tried to smack his arms away from grabbing her. Her breathing had gotten heavy and her eyes widened, taking a step back but kept her arms up.

"Don't… touch me like that," she said sharply with a slight tone of regret in her voice.

Draco put his arms up in surrender and shook his head, also surprised at this sudden reaction from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to stop you for a minute, alright? I won't touch you like that again."

Hermione searched his face and then nodded but bit her lip.

He searched her broken chestnut eyes and saw sadness hidden within them. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it because of my plan of telling a few of my select friends about our situation with Ron?"

She shook her head instantly, honestly.

Draco took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Talk to me, Hermione. Please, tell me what you're thinking about."

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her hair and then finally looked up at him. "I know… that it's stupid but… something doesn't feel right. You know when you… have feelings like something bad is going to happen? Even if you're not prone to premonitions?"

He looked at her curiously now but didn't start to judge like he had so instinctively done in the past. He nodded slowly. "You think something bad is going to happen?"

Hermione shrugged and gave a frustrated sigh at herself. "I don't know. It just… feels like something might happen… and with Ron's history of violence, it wouldn't be surprising."

Draco was unsure what to say that would put her mind at ease. He chewed on his lips somewhat anxiously and ran a hand through his blond hair. "What would help make you feel better? What can I do?"

She thought for a moment. "Can you… leave other people out of this? Out of… trying to protect me? It just seems like… there would be too many people involved if you told your friends and Harry. Maybe you can just tell Harry?"

"And that would make you feel better about all of this? If we didn't have anyone to back us up? Hermione, what if this really turns ugly? What if something happens and Ron comes after me, hurts me so bad that I can't protect you? What do you think will happen then?" Draco regretted the anger that had suddenly shown itself in the last rhetorical questions at the end, seeing Hermione flinch slightly.

She swallowed hard and looked down, hating herself for going against him and not just going along with what Draco wanted to do. She should have. She shouldn't have had alternative ideas.

"I'm sorry, but… I don't know what to do. I'm trying to protect you! What you're suggesting is that I don't do anything to protect you! You can't just rely on Harry - "

Hermione suddenly felt an outburst of anger rise in her and lash out. "I've never relied on Harry! For anything! He hasn't always been around when Ron hurt me! I never expected Harry to come out and rescue me! I just think that Harry would be enough protection is all!"

Draco had never heard such passion and frustration from her before, only fear and sadness. He saw her wipe her eyes on her coat but he suspected that they were angry tears. He couldn't stop his own rage and frustration though and it came out with a vengeance.

"It seems like you don't want any protection at all, Hermione. Why should I give you any if you aren't even going to be grateful for it? I'm trying to protect your ass from the bastard that apparently wants you dead if he can't have you! I don't understand why you don't want any help from my friends! This is nothing to them, Hermione! Their fathers are fucking Death Eaters! Trust me; my friends will have no problem doing this!"

"I don't want to hear about your friends' fathers being Death Eaters! That doesn't make me feel any safer! You're not protecting me! You're just making me feel more afraid!"

Draco angrily brushed his hands through his hair now and glared at her. "You know what, Hermione? Fuck it. You don't have to worry about me protecting you! You can so obviously protect yourself," Draco said coldly. "All I have to say is that you better hope and pray that Harry comes to your rescue next time, because I can guarantee that I won't do it again!"

Hermione seemed taken back now and looked like she was lost. She was silent for what felt like ages. "F-Fine! I don't need you!"

Draco watched her run up to the castle now and he suddenly yelled in frustration at himself. He kicked the snow as hard as he could, hoping that would release some of his anger but found that it did nothing at all. He shivered but knew that it wasn't because of the brisk weather.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione weakly started trying to wipe her tears away on her red cheeks as she hurried towards the nearest bathroom she could find. She was almost there when she felt a force shove her inside hard, sending her flying to the floor. She scrambled to get up as quickly as she could but the same force sent her against the wall, hitting her face on the tile wall.

She could feel the taste of copper in her mouth and knew she must have bit her tongue at the same time because she felt a great throbbing pain on her forehead and a wave of dizziness overcome her.

"You little bitch! You never get smarter the more you stay away from me, Mia. I'd think you'd know better by now that staying with me taught you how to be smart."

The cold, familiar voice sent chills up her spine and panic in her chest. She looked up at saw Ron Weasley hovering over her. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming, and sure enough, she heard a loud SMACK and felt pain on her cheek.

"At least you know what to expect from me when our paths do cross," Ron snarled, grabbing her arm roughly and half dragged her towards the stalls and then threw her into it.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a warm liquid running down the side of her head and only saw blackness in her line of sight. She panicked; if she couldn't see her attacker, she didn't stand a chance. She tried to shake the darkness off but before she could gain her sight again, she felt hands at the buttons of her jeans. Hermione frantically attempted to kick him off of her and when her vision came back, she managed to kick him between his legs but not hard enough.

"Stop it! Get off! HELP!" Hermione screamed, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

"SHUT UP!" Ron smacked her again, cutting her lip this time before he grabbed her one leg roughly and pulled her down so she couldn't get up and then started to unzip her pants and pull them down quickly.

Hermione looked around, still struggling for her life. She was going to get raped in a girls' bathroom and no one was even in here to help her. There hadn't even been anyone in the hallways. Where had everyone gone? Why was she so alone with the one man that would probably kill her if he got the chance? And then she had a terrible thought; this could be his chance. He was going to rape and kill her, and no one even knew she was in here. Hermione continued to struggle but she soon felt the cold floor on her legs and started to scream again.

"NO! STOP! HELP! STOP IT!"

"I'm going to show you what kind of girl you really are!"

No sooner had he said that, Hermione heard a familiar, distant voice and the door open to the bathroom.

"Sectumsempra!"

To Hermione's surprise, she watched a large cut trace itself across Ron's chest and saw him be expelled back into the opposite wall. She was afraid to move in case Ron shot a spell at her savior but as the footsteps came nearer, she saw Ginny pointed a wand angrily at Ron.

"Get away from her, Ron! Get out and leave her alone!"

Hermione sat there in shock, seeing that it had been Ginny who had thrown a spell at her own flesh and blood, but didn't blame her at all, and was even grateful. She looked at Ron who glared at his sister and stood up before hurrying out of the bathroom, probably to get himself to the hospital wing before he as scarred too badly.

Ginny hurried to Hermione's side and knelt down beside her, examining the damage her brother had done. She looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't believe that he did this to you… t-that he's been doing this to you."

Hermione could still feel her heart beating against her ribcage unmercifully and did not know what to say for the longest time, feeling pain whenever she moved. "T-Thank you… thank y-you for saving m-me, Ginny…"

Her friend smiled softly before she helped her up onto her feet and then helped her get her jeans back on, not wanting to think about what would have happened if she had came in a few minutes later.

"You're really bleeding, Hermione… I think you might need some stitches. I bet that Ron went up to the hospital wing though," Ginny said, biting her lip nervously.

Hermione was finally able to catch her breath and tried to calm herself down enough to speak again. "I-I'll be alright…"

Ginny shook her head instantly though. "Hermione, I can't heal you. We need to take you to someone!" She said, almost frantically.

Hermione tried to fix her hair a bit so it didn't look so horrible. She couldn't bother Draco with this, nor did she want to. He might just rub her face in it. She tried to think quickly.

"T-Take me to the common room, and… find Harry for me. Okay, Gin?"

Ginny just looked grateful that her friend had figured out a plan and nodded. "Okay. Can you walk alright?"

Hermione took a few steps and even though she could feel bruises up and down her body, she found that she could walk, although it was a bit slow. Ginny held her hand in support anyway in case she suddenly fell and led her up to their common room. If it had been anyone else, they would have asked Hermione a thousand questions about why this bout of violence was taking place. She was thankful that Ginny had found her and was not asking her anything in relation to Ron and why Hermione hadn't told the more important people about Ron's violent outburst.

Once they were in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny placed her gently on the couch and then hugged her carefully. "I'm going to go find Harry now."

"Thanks, Ginny."

She watched her friend disappear from sight and then released a breath she didn't know she had been holding, feeling like there was a heavy weight on her chest. Hermione lay down on the couch and curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes, somehow instantly falling asleep.


	5. Numb

**A/N: **Wow. I can't believe all of the reviews I've gotten! It makes me happy and motivates me to write. Thank you all.

**mickeykity.413 **– I did partially base this story on that song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus band. The whole horrible, abusive relationship thing fits in well with it. I sort of agree with you; it might be cheesy if she does go back to him, at least right away. Don't worry. I have ideas of where I'm going to have it lead.

I'm also trying to not make it seem like I'm "rushing things" during these chapters. I really don't know how I was able to make it feel like I did at all, because it took be so long to write them, that I didn't feel like I was rushing at all!

Okay. Enough talk. Onto the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Numb<p>

. . . .

"Hermione?"

The voice seemed so far away as it woke her from what seemed like her few minutes of peace and quiet and calm. She slowly, weakly, opened her eyes to see brilliant emerald green eyes looking back at her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded weakly but still felt weak and dizzy. She didn't want to complain though since she was away from Ron for the moment. She didn't feel like moving so she just remained on the couch and let out a quiet sigh, still looking at Harry with almost curious eyes.

"Ginny told me what happened," he spoke softly. "I'm not really sure what to say."

She searched his face that was filled with guilt, concern, and anger. "You don't have to say anything at all," she whispered, almost afraid to talk any louder in case Ron suddenly entered the common room.

It was only just now she realized that Harry had been dabbing her head with a wet washcloth to clean the blood off because he stopped and sat back on his legs and ran a hand through his dark hair. He looked conflicted, but he also looked determined at the same time.

"This is my fault. I should have done something to stop him. I should have… I don't know... permanently stopped him from hurting you."

Hermione didn't need to ask what he meant by permanently stopping him. There was only one meaning to this. She could feel her stomach knotting up just hearing him talk about Ron, but a part of her wished that he could permanently stopped, and another part of her instantly felt guilty in thinking these thoughts.

She reached out weakly, just wanting to feel something other than physical and emotional pain. "I don't blame you, Harry, for any of this. It's difficult… trying to stop someone who is hurting people you care about. I don't blame you for not intervening sooner," she continued to speak in a soft voice. "It's not too late though. You can stop him from hurting me anymore."

Harry's eyes looked at her eagerly now and touched her hand with his, lacing their fingers together. "How?"

Hermione didn't want to encourage the thought of ending Ron's life and that was something that she didn't want on her conscious the rest of her own life. "P-Protect me?" She asked, more so than offered an answer. "Maybe if… you're around me, you can stop him from hurting me."

He absentmindedly caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. "I can do that if you want me to, Hermione."

She smiled sadly and nodded before she was quiet for several minutes, the only sound in the common room being the fire crackling in the fireplace. Hermione looked at their hands but knew that he was just holding her hand for comfort, and not because of anything else. He knew what she needed and he knew better than to try anything out of line. She recognized his hands were as rough as Draco's, and this made her feel lonely and sad again, but she instantly erased the thought from her mind.

"Do you still talk to him?" She asked suddenly.

Harry sighed heavily and looked from the flames of the fire to meet her eyes. "No. Not unless he's telling me to stay away from you because he claims he owns you. Fighting is the only conversation we really have. Why do you ask?"

"I want to be able to trust you, Harry. I want to know that you're on my side in this, and not Ron's."

He turned his body so he was fully facing her as he remained sitting on the floor. He moved slightly closer to her. "I'm on your side in this, Hermione. I'm not going to throw you to him so he can continue abusing you like he is. I'm not friends with him, not with the way that he's hurting you. I'm going to protect you the best I can, and that's a promise. I'm only on your side, and no one else's."

Hearing him say this reassured her more than she thought it would and loosened the knot in her stomach. Hermione relaxed slightly and nodded in understanding and relief, glancing at their intertwined fingers. When she turned her head though, she suddenly felt a throbbing sensation and released her hand from his to touch her head.

"Oww… is it still bleeding?"

"Let me look," Harry said, gently turning her head towards him where she had cut it on the toilet when Ron had thrown her. He examined it briefly and turned her head where it as before. "It's still bleeding a little bit. I think we should get you up to the hospital wing just to make sure that you're alright."

"N-No… he's u-up there… Ginny hurt him and we think that he r-ran up to the w-wing to be healed," Hermione stammered nervously. "I-I don't want to face him again…"

"It's almost eleven, Hermione. You've been asleep for four hours. I was getting worried about you but Ginny came back and told me that you'd be alright. I don't think that Ron will be there still, and even if he is, I won't let him come anywhere near you."

Hermione was still hesitant about going anywhere but she reluctantly decided it wouldn't be a bad idea in case she had a concussion. She nodded slowly and stood up but instantly felt dizzy. Harry quickly stood up too and put his arm around her so she could lean against him as he walked her out of the room and up to the Hospital Wing. When they entered, she instinctively began looking around for Ron but saw no sign of him but stayed on guard.

"Oh my, what happened here?"

Harry looked at Hermione, not sure if she wanted to tell Madam Pomfrey the truth or lie, and he wasn't sure if she had told any of the professors about her situation with Ron.

She glanced at Madam Pomfrey before she sat down on one of the beds. "It was my own fault. I slipped on my bathroom floor in the dormitory and hit my head on the sink. Ginny Weasley helped get me into the common room where Harry was and he tried to clean me up some. I'm feeling really dizzy though."

Hermione wasn't sure if the nurse believed her or not but she was just thankful that she wasn't asking more questions. Madam Pomfrey started checking her reflexes and her eye dilation, making near silent comments to herself every once in awhile.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Madam Pomfrey seemed to only just remember that Harry was still in the room with them and looked at him intensely and almost disapprovingly. "Well, she appears to be okay. Her reflexes are seemingly normal, but I do need to stitch the wound. And I'd like to keep her in the wing overnight for observation."

Hermione met his eyes unsurely and looked pleadingly at him. She didn't want to think about what might happen if Harry left her there alone. Ron didn't seem to care where she hurt her and who was in the room with her hen he did do it.

"Would it be all right if I stayed with her?"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look at him and sighed softly. "I suppose, as long as you let her have her rest after I'm done with her stitches."

Harry nodded in agreement and then sat down in the chair that was next to her bed. Hermione was feeling nervous and she saw the nurse retrieve what looked to be a needle and thread for her stitches, along with a purple looking potion in a small vial.

"Please drink this first, Miss Granger. It works as anesthetic and will make it so you don't feel anything while I perform the minor surgery."

Hermione took the vial and drink it quickly, swallowing the grape tasting potion and almost immediately felt numb, like she was almost floating. She relaxed on the bed now looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. This feeling was something that she had wanted to feel right after the fight with Draco.

She could faintly feel something touch her hand but was more focused on this amazing feeling that she never wanted to leave, and not much later, she found herself asleep.

OoOoOoOo

A few hours later, Hermione woke up and felt pain again. A slight feeling of depression swept over her, no longer feeling numb to anything.

"Hey… how are you feeling?"

She looked over and saw Harry's tired face looking back at her. She smiled weakly. "Okay, I guess. Can… can I leave now?"

Harry seemed surprised at her sudden mood change but nodded. "Yeah, let's go get some breakfast."

Hermione's knotted stomach returned again and she sat up slowly, no longer feeling the dizziness. She stood up and sighed. "I have to go to Draco's dormitory and get my things and shower."

"Okay, would you like me to walk you there?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "That sounds good." Hermione began leading him out of the hospital wing and downstairs, occasionally keeping a look out for Ron.

The second to last person she wanted to see right now was Draco and knew that it would just be too perfect if he wasn't doing something in his dormitory right now. She was dreading seeing him, let alone talking to him. They had had a stupid fight and she had trusted him up until he basically said he didn't care what happened to her. What if that it was the straw that broke the camel's back? What if Draco was so angry at her still that he wanted to be on Ron's side now and hurt her? Hermione was finding it difficult to be able to trust him again, even though that paranoia was taking her over now.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you alright, Hermione?"

"I'm fine. I just… don't really want to talk right now, Harry."

The more she thought about what Ron had almost done to her in the bathrooms, the more hostile she felt. She hated that she had become so vulnerable and she hated that she wasn't physically strong enough to stand up against him. She should have used her wand. She should have cursed him. What if Ron was continuing to hurt her because she deserved it? What if this abuse was her own fault and she just wasn't realizing it?

Hermione forced herself to put her thoughts aside so she could go inside Draco's dormitory, leaving Harry to wait outside the room. She entered almost cautiously and saw him reading on his bed. She began to quietly and quickly gather her books and clothes.

"Hey, Hermione."

Draco's voice was soft and gentle, but Hermione wasn't going to let herself give in. She wasn't going to let herself become vulnerable again. She ignored him and continued to gather her things in silence.

She heard Draco stand up and walk towards her. "Hermione, I want to talk."

She didn't say anything, shoving her Potions book and quills into her bag, remaining silent. It was then that Hermione felt rough hands on her arms and she pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Hermione was surprised to hear herself say, her heart racing.

Draco seemed just as surprised, his eyes widening and then taking a step back. "I just want you to look at me! Listen to me!"

A part of her felt like she might be overreacting but her emotions took hold of her. "No, you lost your right to be heard, Draco!"

She saw him clench his jaw as if he was angry, but he wasn't showing it. He was looking more exasperated than anything else. "Look, I'm sorry. What I said yesterday… it was uncalled for."

Hermione shook her head at him, hating herself for acting this way. This wasn't how she normally acted but maybe something inside her sprang up when she had hit her head earlier. She was feeling empowered; angry, but empowered.

"You should be sorry," she spoke in a slightly calmer voice but still stern.

"I-I am, and… I want to protect you again. You need to be protected from Ron and… I want to help and be there for you again…"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from letting out a chuckle and a look of utter disbelief. "You want to be there for me? You want to protect me? It's too late, Draco. You can't just… decide when you want to protect me when it fits into your schedule! You're too late!"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed now in confusion and then a look of concern washed over his face. "What happened? Did he hurt you again?"

She finished packing now and slung her bag over her shoulders. "You know what, Draco? Fuck you. You weren't there when I needed you! You're just the same old person that you've always been. You haven't changed at all."

Hermione started out of the common room and was pleasantly surprised Draco wasn't following her out. She knew her words were cruel, but she was feeling more and more like he had somehow betrayed her, and betrayed the trust she had for him. For her to trust another man was powerful and meaningful for her. She couldn't help but feel hurt.

"I thought you were going to shower?" Harry inquired as she walked towards him again.

Hermione sighed and looked up at him. "I'll shower in my own dorm."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Let's have some dinner first."

"I'm not hungry."

He searched her eyes, as if he didn't know who this person standing in front of him was anymore. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and fall asleep. She was finding that she didn't want to be around anyone right now.

"Okay, I'll just walk you up to the common room then. I have to work on a paper anyway."

Hermione nodded and walked with him through the corridors and up the stairs, feeling like she was beginning not to even care if Ron was around or not anymore. She wanted the numb feeling back again. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she wanted more. It stopped her from feeling, anything, and this was what she had always wanted more than anything. It was an escape from people she feared and people who broke her heart. She made a mental note to go to the library in the morning and find the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her at the wing.

When they had gotten into the common room, Harry gave her an awkward hug and then walked over to the couch near the fireplace and began writing his paper. She wished that she had felt something when he had hugged her. She wished that she had felt protected or safe, but she didn't feel either. Hermione headed up to her dormitory and smiled weakly at Ginny who was on her bed reading. She quickly changed into her pajamas and then crawled into bed, shutting her eyes, and hoping she could find the potion to turn her coldness into numbness.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the semi shortness of this chapter. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer.<strong>


	6. Alone

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing your input about the chapters.

I also want to warn you before you go on. There is a scene of rape, but I don't believe I made it very graphic, but even so, just be careful if you feel uncomfortable of that kind of thing.

**EDITED / ADDED 1 sentence near the bottom. FYI.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Alone<p>

. . . .

Hermione woke up the next morning, aching all over. She forced herself out of bed and showered before putting on her uniform and knee socks, knowing that she had to go to classes. She dried her hair and put it up before Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the dormitory, walking quickly to her first class.

"Today we will be discussing the importance of wand inventing in the 10th century…"

Hermione entered the room and sat in a seat at the back of the class so she wasn't the center of attention as Professor Binns lectured. As she looked around, she was disheartened to see that Ron Weasley was sitting a few rows in front of her. She felt a tightness in her chest and mentally willed the class to end early, but knew that it wouldn't. She pretended to take notes but all she could focus on was the fact that her near rapist was in the same room as her. This thought embedded in her head and before she knew it, Hermione was having difficulty breathing, feeling her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage.

She stood up suddenly, grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room and ran upstairs to the library. She knew it would be emotionally and physically impossible if she had to talk to Ron, let alone watch the back of his head throughout the entire class; it was just too much right now.

"Is there something I can help you with, dear?"

Hermione looked up and saw the librarian, Madam Pince, looking back at her curiously. She must have unconsciously run inside like the devil was chasing her. She contemplated her question and almost felt hope, but not too much longer, had felt it disappear as quickly as it had come.

"N-No… no, I-I'm sorry…"

Madam Pince gave her an almost disappointed look and then returned to her bookkeeping. Hermione took a deep breath and started timidly walking deeper into the giant library as she searched for a private room she could have all to herself to forget about the monster that used to be her friend.

It took about ten minutes but she had finally found a small room that was surrounded in books and even had its own door. She grabbed a book entitled _Moste Potente Potions_, and then sat down at the table and started searching through it. She knew that she couldn't just ask for an anesthetic potion since it was made to only be used once in a while, but she was thinking about using it whenever she wanted, to help her feel numbness instead of this neverending fear. Flipping through the pages, she read about droughts that helped vampirism to make it manageable, and potions that cured acne blemishes. Finally, she found the page she was looking for and quietly ripped it out before putting it into her bag. Hermione left the library reluctantly to go find the ingredients when she saw Draco running over to her in the corridor.

"Hermione, you should be in History of Magic still. What are you doing?"

She sighed and shook her head. "None of your business. I didn't feel well so I left," she said coldly in a tone that surprised her.

Draco zeroed in on her, walking closer now, examining her face. "What did he do? Obviously he hurt you again."

"It doesn't matter what he did to me! It's done and over with. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Hermione started to storm away from him but heard him hurrying to catch up.

"I can't because I care about you! What's the matter with you, Hermione? Where did all this confidence come from? Where's the shy, timid girl from a few days ago?"

Hermione kept walking fast, not really knowing where she was heading but hoping that Draco would eventually go in a different direction from her. "She's dead! Leave me alone, Draco."

Draco suddenly reached out and grabbed her bag before taking it from her. She knew it had been an attempt to stop her and it successfully had.

"Give it back! God, are we back in our first year?"

He held it high so she couldn't get it, even though she continued to grab it but to no avail. She groaned in frustration and then kicked his shin in anger. He let out a yell of pain but was still holding her bag strings tightly in his hand, but now Hermione had started grabbing the bag with her hands.

"Stop it! It's just a bag! Why do you want it so badly?"

"It has my shit in it, Draco! Give it back to me!" Hermione yelled, never having felt so angry at him before now. If there had ever been a time that she wanted Harry with her, it was now.

"I'll give it back if you'll tell me what Ron did to you!"

Hermione glared at him, feeling hatred swell up inside her. "No! I am not going to talk about this in public!" Hermione dived for the bag again.

Draco lifted it higher. "I want to know!" Draco began to open the bag now, feeling curious why she wanted her bag back so bad. He knew that it couldn't just be her books she wanted.

When she saw him begin to open it, she finally started panic now and felt tears prickle her chestnut eyes. "Wait! Stop it! I'll tell you!"

Draco stopped now and looked at her with a sideways look, becoming suspicious. He threw her bag back to her and waited, starting to become impatient. "Alright, tell me."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at this point and grabbed his arm before dragging him into an empty classroom and closing the door. She held onto her bag and sat down before looking up at Draco.

"He jumped me and he hit me. He threw me against a toilet and… he took my pants off," Hermione bit her lip and looked down, not wanting to think about this all over again and hating Draco for making her replay all this again. "He… grabbed my legs and… I kept fighting and trying to hit him. Ginny came in, and saved me. She casted Sectumsempra on him and hurt him pretty badly."

Draco stared at her, his face difficult to read. He looked angry, upset, worried, and furious all at once. He eyed her bag curiously. "What's in there that you didn't want me to see?"

"It's none of your fucking business, Draco."

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the large desk that a professor would sit at in the front of the class. "It is my business. I want to protect you, Hermione. Is that why you're acting this way, because of what Ron almost did?"

"It's what he tried to do that made me this way! I don't need you to ride up on your white horse and save me. I don't need… you."

"Oh yes, that's obvious. He almost raped you and if it wasn't for Ginny being lucky, he would have done it! In case you've missed it though, he _didn't_ rape you, so why the hell are you being this way?"

"I'm sick of everything! I'm sick of everyone thinking that they have to protect me. Whatever happens, happens and it'll be no one's fault except my own! No one can watch over me every second of every day! Why can't you and Harry just leave me alone?"

"Because if you like it or not, we care about you! We care about what happens to you! I don't understand why you don't care what happens to yourself. You used to," Draco replied, still occasionally eying her bag.

"I don't want you to care about me. You're caring about me too much, Draco. And I love that now you're telling me that you care so much about me when you were yelling a few days ago how you weren't going to care what happens to me. You're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic? You're the one hiding things from me. There was a time when you actually liked me, if not loved me. You were shy and quiet, but you were nice. You told me everything you were feeling. I miss that."

Hermione stood up with her bag and took a deep breath before letting it out, feeling emotionally drained. "You're just like every other guy. You're nothing special. You're just as much of an asshole as Harry or even Ron is. You can't talk like you're different. You can't talk about us, like… we were a couple, because we weren't. You were a friend when I needed one, but that was all you were to me."

Draco took two steps forward and grabbed the bag out of Hermione's hands too quickly and then started going through it when he saw it, the piece of paper she had torn from the library book. He took it out and started to silently read it before he looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, so… I'm the pathetic one. Alright, I admit that sometimes I can be pathetic, but… you take the cake, Hermione. You're the one who is apparently deciding to brew a potion to… get you high."

She shook her head now. "I'm not. I don't plan to use it to get high. I plan to use it for something else."

Draco threw the paper at her, disappointment in his eyes, and then threw her bag at her feet. "Yeah, you're using it to forget about all of us so you can have a few moments of ignorance. God forbid you have to actually deal with everything that's going on."

Hermione grabbed the paper as it fell and shoved it back into her bag and started to head towards the classroom door again and then turned on her heel. "God forbid that you actually give a shit about what I do! God forbid that you can't actually act differently from Harry and from Ron!"

Draco followed her out and then grabbed her arm and turned her back around so she was forced to look into his stormy gray eyes. "It's not going to ease your pain, Hermione. You want to feel better about what he _almost_ did? Talk to someone. Potions are just going to make you feel worse."

She searched his face, her chest tightening with sadness and anger and was about to say something but he let go of her and then started walking away. She stood there for a few moments before she started to walk out of the castle and start towards Hogsmeade to find her ingredients.

_**OoOoOo**_

After she had gotten all her ingredients that it required, she hurried back to the castle and walked up to the abandoned Prefect's bathroom that she remembered brewing a Polyjuice Potion in her second year with Ron and Harry, before things had got bad between them. She brewed the anesthetic potion, stirring it every five minutes.

Hermione sat there on her knees, half expecting Ron to burst through that door and actually start raping her. She couldn't wait until this potion was done, and was just grateful that it wouldn't take a month like the Polyjuice Potion did. She stirred it again and then when she saw the steam coming off of it, she put the potion into several vials and then began to clean up. It would have been just her look if all of the guys came through the door, abusing her, obsessing over protecting her while the first abused her, and the third trying to stop the both of them while reminding Hermione how stubborn she was being.

She set aside a vial and then took a small sip before she corked it and set it in her bag with the other vials. It wasn't long before she soon felt the effects almost instantly. Hermione closed her eyes and lay down on her side, feeling a numb, tingling all over her body and felt like she was almost floating. She stayed there for what felt like several hours but when the effects subsided and she looked at the time, it had only been half an hour. She brought her things up to her common room and to her regret, saw Ginny already there, getting into her pajamas.

"Hey, where were you today? I was looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere…"

Hermione kept her eyes down, feeling the side effects of the potion only now as it had worn off, depression. She shrugged and started to put on her own night clothes. "I was around."

Ginny grabbed her hair from under her shirt and set it on the back of her shirt. "Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit peaky."

"I'm fine, Ginny! I'm just tired," Hermione snapped unintentionally, crawling under the covers of her bed, already missing the potion.

Ginny must have heard the irritation in her voice because she became quiet and pretended to sleep. Hermione didn't like how the potion made her act, but she did like how it worked so quickly, and for those minutes made her forget about everything. It worked just like Muggle drugs worked.

The next morning, she stayed in bed and had no desire to really do anything, especially to go to classes. Hermione didn't awake until around four in the afternoon and was amazed that she still felt tired afterwards.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're still bed. You better be deathly ill and already dead!" Ginny shouted playfully, ripping the covers off of her and revealing her still bruised legs.

"Go away…" she answered feebly reaching for a blanket that was at the foot of her bed.

Ginny grabbed that from her too and threw it out of reach before grabbing Hermione's hands and gently pulling her out of bed and onto her feet. "Now that you've missed all your classes, at least come down for dinner."

Hermione pushed her away, grabbed her sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt and dragged herself into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before she did go down to the Great Hall to eat, but found herself without an appetite. She washed the grime out of her long hair and her body before she stepped out, drying herself off and putting on her lazy clothes. She put on socks and shoes that she could slip in and out of and walked out of the bathroom about an hour later, thankful to not see Ginny lingering around still.

She hid her bag so no one could go searching through it in an attempt to find out what was happening with Hermione and then headed downstairs to the Hall. She hadn't had the energy to dry her hair so she just left it damp and brushed it. Hermione sat at the table but made sure she wouldn't be near Ginny, Harry, or Ron, who were also eating. She stared at all the food and sleepily grabbed a mug and filled it with hot coffee to try and wake herself up. Staring across the room, she noticed Draco taking a drink of pumpkin juice and glanced up at her to meet her eyes, but then instantly looked back down at his plate.

"Hermione?"

She sighed and looked up to see Seamus standing over her. "What?"

He was looked sort of anxious and she glanced over at Harry and Ginny who gave him pressing looks. When this happened, Hermione instantly knew that it had been their idea to pry her.

"Umm… how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, Seamus. I'm just tired."

He stood there awkwardly now, half smiling and for a moment, Hermione almost felt sorry for him. She knew that he wouldn't have come over if it hadn't been for Harry and Ginny. Ron couldn't have cared less either way.

"Great. Erm… you missed History of Magic, and Potions… and Divination… I-I took some notes for you…"

Hermione took a sip of her coffee and looked up at Seamus who was handing her several pages of parchment with his small, scratchy writing on it that she could only assume were the notes he took for each class. "Thank you, but… I don't care. Keep the notes. And tell those two to keep their noses out of my business."

He searched her eyes for several seconds and then nodded weakly before returning to his friends. She felt alone, but she also knew that part of this was because of her own doing. This loneliness was making her feel worse though and it made her feel like she just didn't care about anything, including herself.

Hermione looked across the Hall and didn't see Draco. He must have gotten sick of her being there already. She felt trapped within herself and she felt like no one cared. Figuring that no one would miss her, she finished her coffee and headed out of the Great Hall, heading back up to her dormitory to go back to sleep. She walked amongst the empty corridors that lead to Gryffindor Tower and suddenly felt a powerful force hit her and take her down like a lion would take down a zebra. She instantly felt a heaviness in her head and a long wave of confusion and dizziness as she hit the floor hard. She felt fingernails tearing into her skin and pulling down her underwear and pants simultaneously but felt hands grab at her wrists so she couldn't stop the first pair of hands. She struggled and felt pain throughout her entire body as nails continued digging into her own flesh.

"Hold her still, damnit! I'm almost there!"

"I'm trying! Just fucking do it already, Ron!"

The second voice made her struggle harder and she tried kicking but the body on top of her was heavy with muscle and teared into her unmercifully, thrust after agonizing thrust. As she struggled, she felt hands on her throat and soon blacked out totally, falling into a perpetual state of darkness.


	7. Don't Panic

Chapter Seven: Don't Panic

. . . .

She hadn't known how long she had been unconscious for, but when she did finally wake up, she felt like she was in such pain that she hadn't even had thought possible. Hermione looked around, unfamiliar to her surroundings but knew that this had been her own damn fault. She was stupid and stubborn enough to have walked alone, pretty much subjecting herself to Ron's torture, and his voice had been the last thing she had heard before she had passed out. She forced herself to stand, wincing in pain as she started to limp up to the hospital wing, now being very aware of what was going on around her.

The castle was lighted by floating candles and it looked so eerily empty that she figured it had to be around midnight. It had taken awhile but she finally limped into the hospital wing, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"H-Hello?" She called out to the room weakly.

Madam Pomfrey came in and hurried over to her, seeing the state of her physical appearance, and immediately led her over to an empty bed, pulling the curtains around the bed closed so no one could see her.

"What happened, Miss. Granger?"

She watched as the nurse sat down on a stool beside the bed and started to heal the bruises on her neck. "Umm… I… I was attacked in the corridor several hours ago and… he raped me…"

Madam Pomfrey looked up at her surprised, her eyes full of concern now. She stopped healing the bruises and took out the stirrups from under the bed. "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to check you to do a protection spell and see how much damage has been done. If you please, take your underwear and your pants off and I'll be right back. You can cover up with this blanket for more privacy."

Once Pomfrey had disappeared from sight, she began to undress and then lay back on the bed, putting the blanket over herself and then started to think.

_This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made enemies instead of friends. You deserved this. You deserved to feel this pain and Ron hurting you like this. _

When the nurse came back, she took her spot on the stool and began examining her carefully. "Is there anyone you'd like here with you?"

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes. After how she treated Draco and Harry, she doubted if either of them would want to be here with her for support. She didn't want to be reminded about how she needed to be protected. Ginny was more likely to be here with her to hold her hand but she didn't really want her here right now. She looked back up at Madam Pomfrey and shook her head.

"Alright, dear. Did you happen to see who did all of this to you?"

_If she told her who did this, what was the chance that he'd be expelled? Better yet, what would be the chance that everyone actually believed her, or even cared? However, if she was believed, she wouldn't have to worry about him hurting her again. _

Hermione took a chance and nodded. "I-It was Ron Weasley, Madam Pomfrey," she said softly, flinching as the nurse poked and prodded inside of her as she checked for damage. She relaxed again and took a breath.

"Well that certainly helps that you know your attacker, however unfortunate it is. I performed a protection spell so you should be okay in that area. I've also been fortunate enough to obtain a minute amount of his sperm, so I can present that as evidence. If things go right, then hopefully, Mr. Weasley will be expelled and perhaps even placed in prison. However, the latter rarely ever happens."

Hermione felt her chest tighten in panic. If Ron wasn't put in jail, he'd be able to hurt her again once she was out of school. She'd rather see him around the school than have him suppress her remaining time at the castle and have him have time to dwell on her kicking him out prematurely, and then have him kill her.

"W-Wait… no; can you just… forget I ever said anything?"

Madam Pomfrey covered her back up and stood up, raising her eyes. "I beg your pardon? Why wouldn't you want your attacker to be expelled from the school? It might put your mind at ease if he is no longer around to hurt you again. Oh, you can put your clothes back on now."

Hermione quickly put her underwear and pants on again, feeling relief that she could move without physical pain below her waist. "I just… I'll be more careful from now on. I-I really just don't want him e-expelled. Please…"

The nurse sighed quietly to herself and walked over to the sink to wash her utensils before coming back over to Hermione. "I understand the fear you must have, but if he does get expelled, you would be able to put a restraining order on him after you graduate. He wouldn't legally be able to come near you. I strongly suggest that you go that route, Miss Granger."

She ran her hands through her hair; her chest still feeling like there was a twenty pound cinder block on it. Hermione remained lying in the bed, looking up at Madam Pomfrey. "Can… I have time to think about it?"

"Of course, dear. In the meantime, I'm going to present the evidence to the Headmaster and report to him as well as your Head of House what occurred between you and Mr Weasley. I will not, however, tell him or anyone to commit to any actions quite yet unless I tell them to. I suggest you remain in large groups when you walk around the castle or the grounds, and make sure that you're never alone."

Hermione nodded gratefully. "Thank you." She watched the nurse smile sympathetically at her and then walk down to the end beds and begin to make them up.

She realized that she had been clenching her fists so hard that she had managed to make her hands bleed from digging her nails into her palms. Hermione tried to relax and then wrapped herself up in the bed sheets and let herself fall asleep.

**OoOoOo**

"Wake up, dear… Miss Granger! It's just a bad dream! You need to wake up!"

Hermione gasped and opened her eyes, looking around as she found herself in the arms of Madam Pomfrey who was holding her close. She felt hot tears in her eyes and her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

"W-What happened?"

She felt the nurse caressing her hair that was matted to her forehead by beads of sweat. "You were having a nightmare. You were screaming and crying. There, there. You're all right now, child. It was just a bad dream."

Hermione realized now that she was, in fact, crying as the tears were running down her cheeks. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down and was glad that she couldn't remember her dream, but she assumed that it was what had just happened to her. She let herself be soothed by Madam Pomfrey and a few minutes later pulled herself out of her embrace.

"I-I think I'm okay now. Can… can I go back to my dormitory now?"

"After what has just happened to you, I believe it's necessary to have a friend walk you there if you insist. It's nearly breakfast right now. Would you like me to contact a friend to walk you to the Great Hall to eat?"

Hermione didn't have the energy to argue so she just nodded her head. Deep inside, she didn't want to leave the wing at all but she knew that Ginny or Harry would find out about something happening to her, even if they didn't know what it was. She decided she'd not tell them exactly what happened. She'd just say that Ron attacked her again; they didn't need to know about her being brutally raped.

Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office and appeared to have somehow passed word of mouth to Ginny because Hermione saw the redhead enter the hospital wing and hurry over to her.

"Hermione… what happened?"

She straightened up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay, Gin. Ron jumped me again but… i-it was my own fault. I'm… I'm so stupid," she admitted softly, feeling embarrassed at how she had let this happen to her.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on Hermione's back in a soothing manner. "No you're not, Hermione. You're not stupid. I just wish that… you were more aware of what was going on around you."

She looked up at Ginny, feeling somewhat offended, but knew that her friend was right. Hermione was oblivious all the times Ron jumped her. She was naïve to think that she was safe walking alone in the corridors. Even though she knew it was true, Hermione couldn't help feeling hurt by the words.

"Umm… c-can we go to the Great Hall now?"

Ginny nodded and then helped her up and out of bed. Hermione still was feeling a bit bruised and banged up, but was grateful that her lower body was no longer in pain. She walked out of the wing with her friend and started walking down the stairs, the whole thing thinking about who that other person had been that had held her arms so Ron could rape her. The thought of this made her feel sick and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She took Ginny's hand in hers and held it, knowing that if she did start falling, she would have half a chance of not falling down the stairs and that Ginny would be able to pull her up.

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to the Slytherin table slowly, hesitantly tapping Draco's shoulder. She looked across the room at Harry and Ginny who were looking confused, but Hermione didn't want to be near Ron, who was sitting next to Harry and walking as if they were best friends still. She was finding this so unsettling and she was hoping that Draco would let her sit.

He turned around and sighed as if he was remembering the last thing the two had spoke to each other. Draco made his friends Blaise and Montague move over, which they willingly did, and patted his hand on the seat once.

"T-Thank you, Draco," she said gratefully, sliding in and taking her seat next to him.

"You're welcome," he replied, somewhat shortly. "What made you decide to grace me with your presence today?"

Hermione looked down at her hands timidly. "I missed you…"

Draco raised an eyebrow now and turned to face her, now noticing a fading bruise on her neck. He leaned in and gently moved her hair out of the way so he could take a closer look at it. "What happened here?"

Hermione almost flinched when she felt his rough hands graze against the base of her neck. She shuddered and then looked up at him with sad, but soft chestnut eyes. "Don't make me say that you were right, and I was wrong, Draco."

He smirked slightly now and poured coffee into two mugs for each of them before he placed her mug of coffee in front of her. "Hate to point this out to you, but you just did say it, love."

She shrugged and sighed tiredly before she took a sip of her hot coffee. The warm beverage felt good on her scratchy, dry throat. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Draco finally spoke up.

"So he attacked you," Draco said more matter-of-factly than in question. "Where?"

"I was walking back to the common room and he must have snuck out after I did and then jumped me. Someone else was with him though," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He looked at her more curiously now, drinking his own coffee. "Someone else? Did you recognize who it was?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her now dry hair and was grateful that the sweat had disappeared but was just reminded that she had to shower still. She shook her head and exhaled, trying to ignore the stabbing pain she was feeling in her chest. "No… I-I didn't see his face. I saw Ron's, but not… the other one."

"If you didn't see him, how do you know there was another person?" Draco asked as he bit into a piece of wheat toast.

"I-I heard him. And… I did see him eventually."

"You just told me that you didn't see the other guy. What was he doing?"

Hermione was beginning to regret opening up to Draco and hated being interrogated like this but she knew he was starting to become suspicious that she wasn't telling him everything, but rightly so. She wasn't ready to tell him every single detail yet.

"He was in the room talking to Ron as Ron… hurt me."

Draco threw down his toast carelessly on his plate and sighed before he leaned in closely to her so no one could hear him talk. "Talking to him? About what? Was he just… randomly talking to him about classes and Quidditch? Hermione, what aren't you telling me?"

She could see that he was becoming impatient and angry and she closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to make the stabbing pain in her chest. "J-Just… trust me, Draco."

"Trust you? I want to trust you but how can I when you're not telling me the whole story? Come on, Hermione. You know that you can trust me, regardless of everything I did to you!" He snapped coldly but in a low whisper.

Hermione started whispering under her breath now, clutching her hands to her ears as the panic filled her up. "P-Please… don't…I-I can't tell you right now… p-please… don't… don't…"

Draco saw tears running down her face now and was taken aback by her sudden demeanor. He saw that she had begun swaying back and forth and had become genuinely worried about her. He helped her up on her feet and quickly guided her out of the Great Hall and down the corridor until he took her into the same empty classroom he had taken her when they had talked last time. His biggest fear was that Harry or Ginny would come after them and start interrogating Draco.

"Sit down, Hermione. It's okay… it's going if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I pushed you."

Draco sat her down on the floor so her body wasn't constricted sitting at a desk. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her small body, gently stroking her hair. He could hear her crying quietly and still muttering under her breath.

"I'm s-sorry… sorry… I know I can trust y-you… please… don't be mad at me…"

He continued to try and calm her. "It's alright, Hermione. I'm not mad. No one's mad at you. You're safe… no one's going to hurt you. You don't have to be sorry."

She gradually started to calm down but still hiccupped back her sobs occasionally, unsure what had come over her so suddenly. It had been black fear, panic, like she was having a heart attack. Hermione had never felt like this before and she was feeling embarrassed that she had caused such a scene like that, so she remained quiet.

Draco could see that she was a lot better now so he casually took his arm back and helped her sit up so he could look at her. Hermione's face was looking pale and splotchy from crying and her eyes were bloodshot but she didn't look like she was panicking anymore.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

Hermione nodded but avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to embarrass you in the Great Hall like that. I don't know what happened, Draco. I just… thought about how Ron had been like yesterday when he attacked me and… it just reminded me of him, I guess."

He nodded understandingly. "I get it. It's alright, Hermione… and you didn't embarrass me, and you shouldn't be embarrassed. Who cares what everyone else thinks? What happened to you is personal, and you can't help how you feel about it."

She was thankful when she finally did look up at him and saw him smiling softly at her. Hermione smiled weakly back and took a deep breath before she pulled her legs into her body. "Draco, I want to tell you what happened, but not yet. I'm not ready to tell you everything yet, but I promise you that I will tell you the truth."

He searched her eyes as if he was trying to find the truth behind them at this very moment but he seemed satisfied with her reply. "Okay, I can wait as long as you need me to. I'm not going to push you anymore. I just… really wish we could figure out who the second guy was that was helping him."

"Me too. His voice sounded… familiar, if that helps any…"

Draco nodded and he stood up before he helped her stand up too. "It does help. It might help narrow it down a bit anyway. Come on; let's go finish our cold coffee."

Hermione laughed weakly and followed him out of the classroom, feeling a bit better to be talking to him again but she knew that she was going to stay on her guard with him this time. She wanted to trust him, but it was going to be more challenging this time around; not just because of the things Draco had said outside the castle to her, but because of all the damage that _he_ caused. _He _was the reason why Hermione was feeling ripped apart. _He _was the reason why she couldn't trust Draco as much as she wanted to. _He _was the reason why she couldn't relax anymore.


	8. Mistaken Identity

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews! I love seeing your comments!

**_Warning: There is some somewhat graphic self injury in this chapter so please be careful. I don't want to trigger anyone. If you're feeling unsafe, do not read this chapter.__ I will summarize this chapter in the next one in case you choose not to read it._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Mistaken Identity<p>

. . . .

"So… why don't you want Ron to be expelled?" Draco asked after Hermione had finished telling him the conversation that had gone on between Madam Pomfrey and herself at the hospital wing.

Hermione looked down at her now cold coffee and sighed softly, knowing that it didn't make a lot of sense, at least not to other people but it made sense to her. She set her mug on the table again and looked up at him before running her hands through her hair. "He'll come looking for me after he knows I graduated. He'll already have been out long enough to… dwell on how I got him expelled. He's not going to be happy, Draco. He's going to be really, really angry."

Draco looked at her a bit skeptically and shook his head before looking at her again. "Hermione, he won't be able to find you. I think that you're… being a bit paranoid. I know that he'd be angry if he got expelled, but I don't think that he's going to stalk you down and hurt you."

She began feeling upset and alone that he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. She felt like that Draco was underestimating Ron's ability to hold a grudge. Hermione had dated him and felt that she knew him better than anyone.

"You don't know him like I do. He's sick… and it's obvious that he's not all… there…in his head, if you get what I mean," Hermione pressed, unconsciously biting her nails now. "I really think that you should give him more credit,"

Looking in his eyes, Hermione could see the storm swarming in his frustration with her and she was going to keep pressing him about Ron but then she remembered that yelling at him got her into the situation that she was in now. She had ended up alone because he didn't want to argue with her anymore. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared and… I'll think about the whole getting Ron expelled thing but… right now, I don't want to make a decision just yet about it. It's difficult for me to try and explain why I don't want him expelled so can we just forget about this for now?" She asked almost pleadingly.

Draco searched her face and nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Yeah, of course. I don't understand but… I want to whenever you're ready to talk about it again."

Hermione nodded in understanding but she kept thinking about the second person who had helped Ron rape her so cruelly. A part of her wanted to go up to Ron and ask him who it had been but she knew that he might either not tell her or he would just hurt her again. She had also thought about asking Draco to beat it out of him, but she didn't want to talk about this right now with him because then she'd have to explain why she didn't want Ron to be expelled, even though it didn't seem that difficult to understand to her. These thoughts that were flying around in her head were making her feel dizzy but she couldn't ignore them.

"What did you have planned for today?"

She shrugged, honestly not feeling like doing anything except staying in bed and letting all her thoughts eat her alive. Hermione set her mug of cold coffee back on the table and looked across the Hall at the Gryffindor table at Harry who seemed to be laughing and joking with Ron. She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea as well as a sense of disbelief and anger towards Harry, suddenly feeling like he had been the one holding her down.

Hermione stood up quickly and stormed towards the Gryffindor table before Draco knew what was even happening and shoved Harry from behind, causing him to spill his pumpkin juice. She felt angry tears welling her broken eyes.

"How could you? I trusted you!" Hermione screamed at him, literally shaking.

Harry stood up and his eyes narrowed at her before he started walking towards her slowly. "What are you talking about, Hermione? You can trust me! Your problem is that you won't!"

Hermione saw Draco coming up by her out of the corner of her eye but she ignored him and kept her focus on Harry. "Don't you _dare_ pretend that you have no idea what I'm talking about! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, HARRY!"

Everyone was looking at her in surprise and worry, except for Ron. Draco took this opportunity to wrap an arm around Hermione to try and calm her down before he eventually guided her out of the Great Hall and into a corridor.

"What's going on? What, yet again, aren't you telling me? Please… talk to me. Let me in, Hermione," Draco pleading.

Hermione wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks and she took a hesitant breath before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry… I'm… I-I'm not ready yet… I-I can't…"

She heard him sigh in exhaustion and frustration but he didn't argue. She felt him kiss her hair softly and for a split second, she felt herself almost about to break, and tell him every single thing that had happened, but she remembered herself again.

"I want to help you more than anything. You're falling apart, and I hate that I can't help you. I hate that I can't make you feel better because I don't know the whole story. I'm not trying to guilt trip you or anything. I just… feel bad that you're hurting so much."

Hermione swallowed back a sob and took a few breaths and exhaled. She looked up at him with her red, puffy eyes. "I-I'm sorry, D-Draco."

He tucked a couple locks of her hair behind her ears and looked at her thoughtfully. "What if… you wrote it down for me, maybe? That way, you don't have to actually… speak it."

Hermione contemplated this for awhile and bit her lip. She was afraid that he'd be angry at Ron and fight him or actually make sure that he got expelled and she didn't want either to happen. She had to keep this quiet and realized that she wasn't doing anything for her cause by causing a scene like that. She had to keep this a secret from everyone. Speaking to anyone, with the exception of Madam Pomfrey, would ruin everything.

She shook her head in dismay and to Draco's disappointment. "I-I can't, Draco. I just can't… not yet."

Hermione's hopes were that maybe Ron would do something to someone else and that they could get him expelled from the school. Granted, she didn't wish Ron's cruelty on anyone but it was her own selfishness that wished that it would be their fault he was expelled and not hers. If someone else in the school got him expelled, then Ron wouldn't come after Hermione; he'd go after them after they graduated eventually. If there was anything she knew about Ron, it was that he could hold a grudge as long as he wanted.

"Okay, alright. Can you… promise to at least tell me everything one day?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "One day," she repeated, partly to make sure that she had heard him correctly.

There was silence between the two but this time, it was comfortable silence. Draco gently caressed her back and ran a hand through his own hair. "What would you like to do?"

She looked at him with exhausted eyes. "Honestly, I just want to go back to my dormitory and sleep all day. I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin your day."

"You're not," Draco said with patience laced in his voice. "If you need me, I'll be either in the library or my own dormitory doing schoolwork. If you're feeling up to it, you might want to get started on your own work."

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I know. I might do that. Umm… I'll see you at dinner maybe?"

"Yeah, I'll be at dinner if you're feeling good enough to be around me," Draco half joked. "Do you want me to walk you up to your dormitory?"

Hermione knew better by now and nodded. "Please."

He started upstairs with her and then he casually slipped his hand into hers, but didn't hold it all that firmly. She bit her lip as he did this, the two of them still walking, but didn't pull her own hand away. It felt nice to have someone that cared for her. It felt nice to feel protected, even if she messed things up. At least she knew that if she asked him to, he would jump in to save her at a moment's notice. Draco was beginning to be reliable, and she as grateful for this new stability.

Once they reached her dorm, she gently took her hand from his and smiled. "Thank you, for walking me… and for trying to understand."

"Anytime. I'm always here if you're ready to talk or if you need to talk about anything. I'm not…looking to get into your pants or anything."

Hermione swallowed hard now and the memory of Ron raping her instantly came into her mind. She could feel her chest aching again and her heart begin to race. "I-I know. Thank y-you," she added before she closed the door and started towards her bed.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her pieces of parchment and textbooks and sprawled them out on her bed, deciding to try and get something done and distract herself. She took out a quill and some ink. She tried to write but found herself still thinking about what Draco had said. Then that thought turned into another, and she was finding herself replaying the whole situation of Ron raping her and choking her and then felt disgusting. She set her quill down and ran her fingers through her hair, willing these thoughts to disappear but wasn't surprised when they didn't. She couldn't stand this anymore.

Hermione looked around, making sure no one else was in the dormitory before she walked into the bathroom, locking it anyway, and then started searching through the medicine cabinet in there. Being from a Muggle family had made her used to using muggle products to ease her pain and for regular daily use so she had brought these things with her on the train. She rummaged around, knowing what she was looking for, and then found it.

A razor. She pulled it apart until she had the sharpest part in her hand and then threw out the plastic bit. Rolling up her sleeves, she sat down on the tiled floor and dragged the blade against her soft skin, hard enough to feel _something_ other than disgust and guilt but not hard enough to make her lose a lot of blood. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the release of mental pain and then opened them again before she grabbed a dark washcloth and held it against her forearm where she had cut to help stop the bleeding. She held it there for several minutes before it had stopped and hated herself for feeling better. What had become of her?

After she had cleaned her new wound and thrown the washcloth in the bottom cabinet behind everything else, she grabbed the razor and walked out of the bathroom with it before putting it inside her bag. If this was the tool to help her cope with what was happening and with her thoughts, then she needed to have it with her. Hermione sat back down and started to do her homework. Once she had did as much as she could do, she stopped and then started downstairs to the Great Hall, walking quickly since she was alone again. She practically ran into the Great Hall and stopped when she saw most everyone at their tables already eating. Without passing a glance at Harry, she made her way over to Draco's table and sat down.

"Hey, were you able to take a nap?"

Hermione ignored the pain on her forearm from where she had hurt herself and forced herself to nod before placing a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate. "Yeah… for a bit. Did you get your homework done?"

Draco poured some water for the both of them and shrugged. "Most of it. The problem was that the house elves are putting up decorations for Christmas already, even though it's still a few weeks away."

The thought of Christmas warmed Hermione up a little bit and she smiled to herself. "You can never decorate early enough for Christmas."

He felt relief as he saw her genuinely smile now. He smiled at her and took a long drink of water. "I take it you like Christmas. What did you do for Christmas last year?"

"Went home and spent it with my parents. We drank hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies on TV. What did you do for Christmas?"

Draco's smile faded and it appeared that his entire demeanor changed into something darker. He cleared his throat and looked down at his plate, no longer feeling hungry. He looked over at him and searched his face when he didn't say anything for several moments.

"I-I'm sorry… it's none of my business," Hermione tried to fix the situation. She knew it was a simple, everyday question but she realized that something bad must have happened to Draco last Christmas.

He regained his composure and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "No, no. It's alright, you don't have to be sorry for anything, Hermione. I just… didn't have the greatest Christmas last year, or… for any years leading up to that one," Draco tried smiling weakly but it came out as almost an ashamed smile.

She nodded and bit her lip, afraid to say anything more about Christmas after she had told him how great hers had been. Hermione slowly ate her mashed potatoes and looked across the Great Hall to see Harry laughing with Ron again. She sighed and quickly looked down.

"Draco, I think it might have been Harry in the room," she nearly whispered.

This caught his attention and he looked over at her. "Why do you think it was him? I thought he wasn't friends with Ron?"

Hermione looked up at Draco. "I know but look at him. He's laughing with Harry, something he hadn't done for at least five years! He even said that he didn't talk to Ron anymore. Why else would he be doing this if Ron hadn't somehow talked him into it?"

He leaned back slightly and looked over at Harry and Ron who were smiling and joking. "You can't… really know it was him though if you didn't see him."

"I heard him though. It sounded like it was his voice, I…I think."

He leaned over to speak to Hermione, moving their plates out of the way. "Hearing him and actually seeing him are two different things. Someone can sound like someone else and it could just be mistaken identity. What if it's not him?"

Hermione could hear the patience in his voice but she was letting out frustration in her own. "What if it was?"

"Hermione, I know that you're hurting but… what if it wasn't Harry? You could be yelling and screaming at the wrong person. Once I mistook my Uncle's voice for my father's. It's an easy thing to do…"

"That's different though; that's your family. Harry and Ron aren't related at all. What does that even have to do with voices? I know what I heard! If Harry knows how much it hurt me that he was with Ron, maybe…"

"Maybe what, Hermione? What are you planning on doing if it is him? You tell me that you don't want Ron expelled. What if Harry was?"

She was afraid to start another fight with him so she just swallowed back her anger and nodded in fake agreement with him. "You're right, Draco. You're right; it won't make any difference who it was with Ron. I'm… I'm sorry."

Draco searched her eyes and knew what she was doing. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to hear that I'm right and I don't want you to apologize just because you're afraid to talk about this with me. No matter what you say, I'm not going to hit you like he does!"

"No, you'll just abandon me when I need you! You'll hold what I say against me and ignore me. I don't need to be abandoned. I need you. I don't care if you do hit me because at least that means you're not abandoning me!"

Draco felt a tight knot in his stomach and he almost felt nauseous as she said the last comment. He leaned in closer to her, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I don't need to hit women because I have my emotions under control. I'm not like Ron, Hermione! I would _never_ hit you, no matter what you did or said to me! I might yell back but I'd never lay a hand on you like that!"

She was feeling embarrassed of herself for saying what she did now. Hermione felt tears fill her eyes but didn't let Ron see them. "O-Okay. I didn't mean… to say that. I'm just frustrated with what's going on and every time I look over there and see them like that, everything just… just starts flooding back."

Hermione was surprised when she felt Draco's hand caressing her back and then felt him kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry for yelling like that. I just don't want you to compare me to Ron because we're not alike in any way."

She nodded and took a deep breath, pushing her tears back in place. "Okay, I understand. Do you want to… go to Hogsmeade? I think we should get out of the castle for awhile."

"I think so too. I'll walk you back to your dormitory so you can changed and grab your coat. I have to grab mine too but while you're getting dressed, I'll go up to my dormitory and grab it. I'll meet you back at yours. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled brighter and nodded, standing up. "That sounds good. We have to be back before eight, though."

Draco stood up too and started walking her upstairs to her dorm. "I know. We still have a couple hours and there are lights around. It's not like we're going to be in total darkness or anything," he smirked, opening the door for her. "See you in a bit."

She watched him hurry back to his dormitory and she began to change her clothes into warmer ones. As she traded her pajama bottoms for jeans, thick socks and boots, she saw Ginny enter the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Hermione took off her top and put on a sweater and then her scarf. "Draco and I are going to go to Hogsmeade and have a butterbeer or two."

Ginny was looking hesitant as she saw down on her bed and watched Hermione get changed. "Are… are you sure that's a good idea?"

She put on her heavy coat and looked over at her friend. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to be alone or anything. Draco'll be there too." Hermione didn't take the time to listen to Ginny's response before she left the dormitory and walked into the common room, grateful that she saw Draco there waiting.

"Ready?" When she nodded, he interlocked their arms together gently and started out of the warm castle and outside into the brisk cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, please!<strong>


	9. Surrender

**A/N:** Feel free to skip this if it doesn't apply to you but in case you didn't feel in the right place to read the previous chapter, here's what happened:

_Draco and Hermione were having issues and he was frustrated that she still wouldn't tell him about being raped. He tells her that he'll wait until she's ready to talk about it. Hermione and Draco go to the Great Hall to eat and she sees Harry there. The more she thinks about it, the more she believes that Harry was the second person at the scene of her rape. She screams at him and becomes conflicted and upset as Draco pulls her out of the Great Hall and tries to console her. She tells Draco that she wants to go to her dormitory to nap but she ends up self-harming instead out of the emotional pain she cannot keep to herself. Afterwards, she ends up doing some homework and then goes down to the Great Hall for dinner and keeps her self injury secret from Draco. Hermione brings up Christmas and Draco feels awkward for a reason he doesn't really say. Hermione tells Draco about her suspicions of Harry being at the scene of the rape but Draco doubts her. He gets into another argument with Hermione about what she plans on doing if it is Harry and she compares him to Ron, which upsets him. They apologize and agree to go to Hogsmeade for a drink._

Sorry that was so long. I just really don't want my readers to read a chapter if they might find it triggering. I know that sometimes my own chapters trigger me so I appreciate warnings as well. I will do this with this next chapter as well (but I'll try to shorten it a bit more if I can). On that note: ** Beware. There is another bout of self injury in this chapter. Please read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Surrender<p>

. . . .

"Think of it this way, after this year you'll be graduating and then you'll be free of all this… drama and chaos," Draco replied as he took a drink of his butterbeer.

Hermione knew he was trying to be reassuring but it wasn't working and it was actually making her feel worse about the whole situation. It wouldn't be over after graduation if she told the Headmaster or any of the professors about Ron raping her. She dreaded what life would be like once they were out. Maybe she could move somewhere better and escape the horrors at the school, and perhaps even Ron himself.

She smiled weakly and nodded, not wanting Draco to think his reassurance went ignored. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish this year would go faster."

He took a long drink now and looked around the Leaky Cauldron before he sighed and looked down into his glass gloomily. "Me too."

Hermione looked up at him and bit her lip nervously. "Did… I say something wrong?"

Draco silently shook his head and sighed again, feeling impatient and angry as he thought about her eagerness to graduate. He finished his butterbeer, wishing that he had ordered a firewhiskey instead.

She could sense the rising tension between them and she knew that she had done something wrong, as usual. "What's going on, Draco? Come on, talk to me."

He slammed his glass down hard and he leaned closer to her, fire in his stormy grey eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to you, Hermione! I've tried very hard to be happy for you when you are and I've tried hard to be patient until you can tell me why you're so fucking eager to get away from Ron and everything else! I hate that you're keeping something from me, especially when it's eating you up inside! I'm just… sick of not being in on your little inside joke and I can't stand you're random outbursts in the middle of breakfast! You need to tell me what the fuck is going on inside your head, Hermione!"

She felt like he had just slapped her. Where was all this coming from? He had seemed to be alright with waiting until she was ready. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and felt her own frustrations rise up inside her. "I knew it… I knew this was going to happen!"

She rose from the table and stormed out of the pub, feeling the brisk cold hit her face hard but not really caring that it was. Hermione felt her tears running down her cheeks and freezing slightly, ignoring the footsteps that were following her.

"Hermione! That's all you keep on doing, isn't it? Just walking away from me the minute I have a problem with something!"

She glanced back and glared at him. "Why do you think that is?"

Draco's mouth spoke before it could reach his brain. "You can't stop putting the spotlight on you! You're selfish and all you think about is yourself! You just love running away from whatever I call you out on!"

Hermione stopped and turned around, her tears rushing at this point as his words stung her heart. "I'm selfish…? I'm not telling you something because I feel selfish, Draco! If I told you this thing, then I believe that I'd be selfish and appear attention-seeking! If I don't tell you something, then I'm selfish, and if I do, I'm still selfish…. I can't win with you, Draco. I can't believe that you'd say something like that when you're the one who's being selfish! You just embarrassed me in front of everyone in there with your own outburst because you hate that I'm keeping this from you!"

This seemed to stop Draco from continuing to crucify her but the look in his face was one that reminded her all too much of Ron when he was angry. "Draco, I don't want to… make you think that I'm leading you on if you're expecting us to get together…. I can't do it. I-I can't do it if you're going to be like this," she spoke sadly, feeling her stomach knot up.

"You couldn't go one day without me around before you get hurt again. He's going to keep hurting you if I'm not there to protect you," Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione wiped away her cold tears and took a deep breath before looking at him. "What's the difference if he physically hurts me if you're the one who is emotionally hurting me? Either way I'm still being hurt."

She searched his eyes and waited for his reply but none came, and she took this opportunity to start back up to the castle before he could catch up with her again. As dangerous as she knew that it might be without Draco around, she'd settle for physical pain than emotional right now. She had no emotional connection to Ron so he couldn't hurt her that badly; at least physical pain she could deal with.

Hermione made it into the castle and then up to the warm common room where she took her coat off. She tried to make it into the girls' dormitory without being seen, but no such luck as Ginny noticed her by the door in the common room.

"Hermione, you're back early…"

She made an attempt to clear her throat so it didn't sound like she was upset or anything. "Umm… yeah, it was too cold so… we decided to come back."

Ginny wasn't going to buy it so easily and when she finally met Hermione's eyes, she found that her inclination was right. She walked over to her friend and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders gently.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair before she forced Ginny off of her. "I'm fine. He's fine. Just… leave me alone right now, Gin… please." She finally entered the dormitory and hurried over to her trunk and grabbed her bag before entering the bathroom and locking it.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Hermione rummaged through the bag until she found her razor blade that she had taken out of the actual razor itself and then sat down on the closed toilet seat. She rolled her sleeve up to where the last cut was made and then dug into her skin again, letting the few moments of pain take over her but also made sure that she wasn't cutting too deep either. Here she was, alone again because of not only her temper, but Draco's temper as well. This time, it hadn't only been her fault; Draco as to blame for this little break up again too.

She made another cut on her forearm for good measure, enjoying not having to think about hardly anything at all. She didn't feel the pressure to tell Draco anything for the moment. Hermione was free to have her own thoughts of enjoying this being her last year. She didn't have to censor her thoughts for these few peaceful moments.

Hermione reached over and grabbed a washcloth and applied pressure to her fresh cuts with it to cease the bleeding. She was aware that what she was doing might be considered self-destructive, but she couldn't talk about what happened yet. She had to cope somehow, and inflicting this pain on herself was her way of coping.

When it had finally stopped, she applied a small bandage on the newer cuts in case they decided to continue bleeding and then rolled her shirt sleeve down to cover them, and then took the wand out of her boot and aimed it at the bloody washcloth.

"Scourgify!" Hermione whispered so no one outside could hear it. She watched as the washcloth became clean again and then placed it on the sink where it had been earlier. She threw the razor in her bag and then walked out of the bathroom with it, seeing the odd look on Ginny's face but choosing to ignore it.

"What were you doing with your school bag in the bathroom?"

"It's not just… my schoolbag, Ginny. It has personal things in it too," she answered resentfully as she then sat on her bed and pulled out her books to catch up in her classes.

"What were you doing in there, Hermione?"

She looked at her in disbelief and felt like she was asking her a personal hygienic question, even though she obviously wasn't. Hermione was feeling her defensives kick into high gear. "What do you think I was doing? Why are you in here? Weren't you studying in the common room?"

Ginny looked deflated now and relaxed on her bed. "I wasn't comfortable. I decided to come in here," she replied in a soft voice.

"Good, then study and leave me alone." Hermione opened her book and began to read the chapter, already knowing most of this information but not wanting to meet Ginny's eyes.

The two remained silent, much to her relief, for an hour and a half when Hermione noticed that Ginny had finally gone to sleep and she was the only one awake in the dormitory amongst the other girls. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so she put her books into her bag, and started quietly out of the dormitory, the common room and made her way stealthily towards the library.

It wasn't long until she heard footsteps making their way towards her at that moment and she began wondering if Ron was on a timer, knowing where she was at all times. She made a last minute decision to go inside a classroom and locked it from the inside before she held her breath, hearing the footsteps eventually stop right in front of the door.

"Alohomora!"

Hermione ran into a nearby closet in the classroom quietly and watched him come inside the room, looking around and then setting his eyes right on her in the closet.

She whimpered when she saw Ron coming straight at her, throwing open the doors and laughing viciously before she felt him grab her hair and throw her out of the closet.

"Hermione! Fancy seeing you here at this time of night!"

She felt herself shaking and an overwhelming sense of hopelessness overcome her when her body hit the cold floor. Hermione turned herself over and looked up at him, already giving up any chance of escaping him.

"H-How did you find m-me…?"

Ron pulled out what she knew to be the Marauder's Map and her heart dropped into the depths of her stomach, finally knowing why he always knew where she was. Seeing the Marauder's Map in his hands made her know now that there was no way she could escape from him in the castle or on its grounds. She watched him shove it in his pocket and then he firmly grabbed her arm and made her stand up just before Ron backhanded her so hard, she fell on the floor.

"Oh come on, love! I know that you're not one to take this laying down!"

Hermione felt blood trickling down her mouth and chin but in some sick way, knew that this still wasn't as bad for her as Draco's emotional abuse. Even though Ron always made an effort to drop her self esteem down a couple thousand notches, she had learned to ignore them as best as she could but with Draco, he meant more to her than anyone else so naturally, his words hurt her more.

"P-Please… please don't r-rape me again…"

Ron knelt down beside her and looked down at her curiously. "Well… I hadn't planned to this time, but what else did you have in mind?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she knew that she couldn't keep living in fear of Ron jumping out of the shadows and hurting her anymore. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't go back to Draco and have him say how he told her so that she would be hurt again by Ron's hands. She felt trapped with no real great options left.

"I-I'll be with you a-again… I-I'll…be your girlfriend again, like we used to be," Hermione attempted to persuade him as her lip burned with pain.

He seemed to think about this and then smiled a smile she almost recognized as her old friend's smile when they were younger. Almost.

"That's all I've wanted all along, Hermione. All I wanted was you back with me," Ron spoke as if their relationship had been a lovely one but had just taken a wrong turn somewhere. It almost made her nauseous that he was talking so calmly like this, like he never, ever hit her at all.

She took a deep breath and nodded, figuring it was safer to play along with his sick mind games. Hermione slowly forced herself to sit up and then saw Ron stand before offering a hand to her.

She looked at his hand that had a bit of her blood and hair on it and thought for a moment she might actually be sick right here and now, but she pulled herself together and took it anyway before she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"So… umm… back to your dormitory now?"

Ron surprisingly gently placed his hands on her waist and leaned in, kissing her lips before he took her hand and lead her out of the classroom, most likely feeling pleasantly pleased with himself.

**OoOoOo**

The next morning as Hermione laid next to Ron in his four poster bed, she was feeling more scared than she ever had before but at the same time, she felt a sense of relief. The one thing she could depend on as Ron's girlfriend was that for some unknown reason, she didn't have to be afraid of him raping her. It was almost like because she was with him, the excitement of raping Hermione was gone for him since he was able to have her by his side all the time as his girlfriend. Unfortunately, the excitement of physically abusing her was still there.

She took in his cologne and was partly relieved that she still had half of her clothes still in his trunk from the last time she had been with him so she wouldn't have to go back to the dormitory and face Ginny as she packed. As terrible as this situation was, it gave her some stability in their sad relationship. It wasn't a surprise when Ron went off on her and she knew what to expect from him.

She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes from his trunk before she walked into the bathroom and began to shower. The other guys in the dormitory were so used to having her in there and using their bathroom that they didn't really think anything of it. Hermione also figured that it was partly because they were afraid of Ron after seeing what he was capable of doing.

"Morning, love!"

Hermione had just rinsed her hair when she heard Ron's voice from outside the door greet her.

"Good morning, Ron," she called back to him, almost laughing at hearing herself. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great! Are you almost done? I want to have some coffee before our first class…"

Even though it seemed like a plain question, she was aware that it insinuated more. It meant that if she didn't hurry up, he was going to force her out of the dorm and into the Great Hall, nearly stark naked, whether she liked it or not.

"Yes! I'm almost done! Can you give me a few more minutes?"

"Alright, Mia… I'll get changed while you finish up!"

Hermione quickly washed her body, shut the water off, got out, dried herself, dried her hair and was just finishing getting her bra and underwear on when Ron opened the door.

"How long does it take you to shower and changed? You should've woken up earlier if you wanted to take so damn long," Ron said coldly, already showing his true colors, to no surprise of Hermione's.

"I know, I'm hurrying…" she replied, quickly pulling her shirt over her head but not quickly enough.

Ron grabbed her forearm where her cuts still ached, unbeknownst to Ron, and then bent her arm at an awkward angle, making her cry out in pain. He forced her back into the bathroom and closed the door, just realizing that a few of the other guys were still sleeping but now were awake.

"Shut the fuck up!" He swore in a harsh whisper before suddenly slapping her across the face.

Hermione swallowed back a cry of pain and whimpered. "P-Please let g-go… please…"

He grabbed her face with his free hand and held it tightly, as if hoping that her jaw would just break apart at that precise moment before he did let her arm go. "Get dressed. Now."

She didn't need to be told again as she grabbed her school skirt and pulled it on before she put on her scarlet and gold knee socks and then her shoes. Hermione managed to brush her messy hair just before Ron pushed her out of the bathroom, taking her pajama clothes and throwing them on his bed before he shoved her out of the dormitory and made their way to the Great Hall.

As they walked, Ron forced his hand in hers and then leaned into whisper in her ear. "You'll sit at our table, next to me, at all meals. No more screwing around with Draco and his little fucking pals. You'll stay by my side, even if you're done eating. You'll wait for me and then we'll go to class together. You will not go out of my sight. You'll go everywhere I go unless I tell you differently. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded out of habit and then as they entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table, she felt all eyes on the pair of them. She felt her face heat up, mentally imagining what they were all thinking. She didn't dare look across the Hall at Draco, whom she was sure was staring at her too. Hermione sat down beside Ron and was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when he quickly took the pitcher of coffee and poured it for her. She took a sip and kept her eyes down as Ron buttered a couple pieces of wheat toast for her and placed it on her plate.

Who needed independence when she was forced to be dependent on him? This wasn't a situation that Hermione was thoroughly enjoying, but she couldn't do anything else except this right now. She was determined though that she was going to somehow get Ron expelled from the school, deciding that she would figure out what to do after she graduated when the time came.

"Are you two back together now then?" Hermione heard Ginny ask quietly, but aiming the question to Ron, knowing that he would answer for her.

"Yup, we are. We decided that this was just the best thing for the both of us," he said easily, calmly.

She could feel Ginny's eyes on her as she nibbled her wheat toast but didn't look at her, afraid that she might be tempted to also look at Draco.

"Quidditch game today," Hermione heard Luna say airily, as if she hadn't heard what they were currently discussing. "I really hope we win today."

Luna's light voice made Hermione feel somewhat normal, feel like she still had friends even if Ron didn't permit it. The table, excluding Hermione, talked until the first class bell rang and then Ron forced her to stand and she only had just enough time to grab her bag before he started dragging her off to their first class of Divination.


	10. The Solution

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, whether you liked it or disliked it. I hope you all had a lovely Halloween! I'm nearing the end of this story, just to let you all know. I'm not sure if I want to create a sequel for this one or make a brand new one. I'd like to hear your opinions though. If you want, feel free to throw some sequel ideas at me as well!

**Recap of previous chapter:** In case you did not read the previous chapter, read this. If you did read the last chapter, then read on.

_Draco's impatience gets the best of him and he tells Hermione his frustrations about how she hasn't told him everything. She gets upset, storms out of the Leaky Cauldron with Draco not far behind. Hermione breaks up their friendship because she cannot handle his anger, which reminds her of Ron. Feeling desperate and alone, she goes into the bathroom and cuts again. Ginny becomes suspicious of her behavior but then lets it go. Hermione, unable to sleep, walks down the corridor and is jumped by Ron who proceeds to abuse her until she makes a deal to be his girlfriend again. Hermione is upset by his abusive behavior the next morning but does not want to go back to Draco._

I suck at summarizing things. It always ends up being too long.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Solution<p>

. . .

Hermione vaguely listened as Ron talked to Harry so easily, as if their friendship had never been broken. She knew what she was doing was stupid, considering what Ron had done to her during their relationship, but it was better than being alone and having to lay in wait for him to jump her all the time. With Ron having the Marauder's Map, there was no way she'd be able to escape from him. In her mind, it was just easier this way.

"Where is she? She's already twenty minutes late," Hermione heard Lavender Brown complain near the back.

"It's a waste of a class anyway. I say we leave," Seamus replied somewhere near Lavender as he checked the clock.

Just then, however, they saw Professor Trelawney stumble inside the classroom and clear her throat unnecessarily as she began to drone on about planetary alignments and the importance of them. Hermione took notes and listened as she continued to listen to Ron and Harry converse quietly so Trelawney wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah… we'll have to do it soon or else we'll get caught. I know that Filch doesn't patrol the corridors near the Prefect's bathroom so we'll lure her there."

Hermione thought for a moment that they were talking about her, but it's not like they'd need to "lure" her anywhere since she was with Ron now and he could simply make her go with him.

"I'm so sick of that redheaded bitch always poking her nose into everyone's business. She needs to learn a lesson."

She wouldn't have believed that Harry had said the second part if she hadn't been right there. Her greatest fear was officially confirmed; it had been Harry at the scene of her own rape. They had to be talking about Ginny. She swallowed hard but tried not to let on that she knew what they were talking about.

"After we do this to her, she'll be so broken down and isolated that she wouldn't dare to blow us in to the Headmaster. I have this all planned out, don't worry about anything," Ron whispered to Harry.

She had to tell Ginny as soon as she got a chance. Hermione knew that she had to warn her about Ron and Harry's plans but she didn't think that Ron would let her off that easily; he must have a plan for her if he was talking about this in front of her like this.

Once the class bell rang, Hermione tried to shove her books in her bag as quickly as she could before she started to run out of the classroom and down the hall. She hadn't made it very far though when she felt someone shove her into a wall, making her drop her bag and everything in it. She didn't need to look up to know it was Ron who had decided to "come to her rescue," or rather, screw up her plans.

He was starting to collect her things and put it back into her bag when he came across the razor blade. "Wow, and I thought that you could stoop no lower. I'm sure my sister would love to know about you hurting yourself like this."

Hermione put everything else back into her bag and looked up at him with venomous eyes. "And I'm sure that she'd love to know what you and Harry plan to do to her! You're fucking sick, Ron!"

He looked around, threw the blade back into her bag and grabbed her arm, guiding her swiftly towards their Potions class they had next. "Listen to me, you little cunt; you aren't going to tell her anything! And secondly, do you honestly think I'm sick enough to screw my own sister? It'll be Harry doing that!"

Hermione cringed as he gripped her arm more tightly, his intent to inflict bruises on her skin being evident. She couldn't stop herself from suddenly shoving him, breaking his hold on her, her anger at herself coming out now. "You both are sick! I'm done… I-I'm just done with everything, and I'm done with you! I will not be a part of your fucking plans!"

Ron glared darkly at her but with unsurprised eyes. "Are you sure you want to put both of your lives at risk like that, 'Mione?"

At this point, Hermione realized that she needed to be free of Ron. She realized that she didn't deserve this pain, and that she could be free of Ron. She couldn't do this to herself anymore. She had to protect Ginny, as annoying as she could be, she was still her friend. Besides, Ginny had helped Hermione from being raped the first time so she pretty much owed her this. She glared back at him defiantly.

"If I have to die to protect her, I will. She doesn't deserve all the pain you've inflicted on me! I can't believe you'd hurt your own baby sister…"

He leaned in closer to her. "Believe it. Now if you'll excuse me, we're late for Potions. Get in my way though, Hermione, and you're going to wish that you've never been born."

As he finally left, she felt a sickening sinking feeling in her stomach, taking in Ron's words. Hermione watched he and Harry enter the dungeon but she started running up the stairs towards the common room. Once she arrived inside, she tried to catch her breath, looking around frantically in hopes she'd see Ginny.

"Have you come to gloat about how much you love being abusive by my brother?"

She turned around and almost felt relief to see Ginny. "What? No, of course not. Look, I was an idiot for deciding to go back to him. It was selfish…"

"Why did you go back to him?" Ginny asked weakly.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "Because I was afraid of laying in wait; waiting for him to find me, and jump me again and again. I was sick of waiting and I knew he wouldn't do anything if I agreed to be with him again. It's over now though. I just… I just broke it off with him…."

Ginny looked at her curiously. "Why? Why now?"

"Ginny, I overheard them talking and… H-Harry's going to r-rape you…"

She was surprised when her friend suddenly burst out laughing. "What? That's insane, Hermione. I knew you were craving attention, but apparently I had no idea how badly you were craving it. You've hit a new low…"

Hermione was becoming more and more frustrated as Ginny continued to laugh. This had been Ron's plan all along; to have Ginny be so close to Harry that he was the last person she would suspect to rape her. Ron had his little sister wrapped around his finger and she didn't even know it…

"How can you laugh at me like this? I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protection from anyone, Hermione. I can't believe you'd reach this kind of low, lying about how my best friend is going to rape me! How dare you! You know what, you're just jealous."

Hermione looked at her in sheer disbelief. "W-What…? Jealous of what?"

Ginny walked closer to her. "You're jealous that Harry finds me more attractive than you. You're jealous that I have a friend and you're all alone! Don't think that I haven't noticed this year how you're bouncing between Harry and Draco! You're jealous because unlike you, I don't have to whore myself out to find a man who loves me!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and a part of her just wanted to slap Ginny herself. Leave it to Ginny not to want to talk to her or believe her when the time was right.

"Ginny… I'm not jealous of any of that. I've messed up the relationship with Draco by myself. I've let my insecurities and fear get the best of me. Your brother made me realize that I never want to be with him, even if it means me being alone. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this!"

Ginny shook her head and walked towards the door that led out to the stairs. "Oh, like you wouldn't lie to me about how you're cutting yourself, right?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that her friend wouldn't understand. "That was different. My cutting wasn't any of your business. That wasn't hurting you. It was hurting me. This is different! Harry is going to fucking rape you!"

Ginny slammed the door closed as soon as she had opened it and stormed over to Hermione. "He's not! He's fucking not because he's not like my good for nothing brother! He's different! You just don't want to see me happy!"

She felt like ripping her own hair out in frustration but grabbed Ginny's arms instead and shook her slightly. "I do want to see you happy! That's why I'm warning you right now! I want to save you from that! I don't want anyone to rape you! He's going to rape you just like how Ron raped me!"

The last part came out unintentionally, having been weary of telling anyone this, let alone Ginny. She let go of her and bit her lip, looking down at the floor. It seemed to have had some impact on Ginny because it appeared that her entire demeanor changed.

"My brother? H-He… he raped you?"

Hermione was afraid that she'd appear attention-seeking to her more than ever now but she nodded reluctantly. She couldn't believe that she had let that slip to Ginny when she hadn't even been able to tell Draco. Somehow, a part of her felt like she was betraying him.

"It… it was my own fault. I was being stubborn and I was alone and… he jumped me. He has the Marauder's Map so… it's impossible to hide from him anymore."

Ginny's honey colored eyes looked conflicted and for the first time since Hermione had come here, she felt hope. "Oh… my god. Hermione… I-I can't believe he did that! But… I-I just… can't believe that Harry's with him on hurting me. I mean, I'm sorry that Ron did that to you but I don't think that Harry would agree to… to rape me too!"

She searched her face and sighed to herself. "I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, Ginny… and… I'm sorry for keeping everything from you, but… I need you to believe me right now. I was there, and I heard all the sick things they were saying,"

Ginny started pacing the room as she started to think, but also most likely was trying to wrap her head around this. Hermione, however, was becoming more impatient by the minute.

"I don't know when they plan on doing this to you, but we need to do something! We need to tell someone!"

"Tell who? And if we do tell them, how are they supposed to help? What if they don't believe us?"

Hermione pondered this for awhile. She knew that Madam Pomfrey would believe Ron's plans but there really wasn't a lot she could do. Even if they told the other professors or even the Headmaster, there wasn't any proof of Ron and Harry's intentions. There really wasn't anything the two girls could do to stop this except stop this themselves.

"Ginny, I have an idea… but it might require our expulsion."

She looked at Hermione incredulously and searched her face. "You aren't thinking about… killing Ron and Harry, are you? You're mental! There has to be another way. I don't want either of us to be expelled!"

"What do you suggest, Gin? You know how your brother is… if we don't hurt them first, they're going to hurt us!"

Ginny started pacing once again, feeling like this whole situation was surreal. She knew that murdering anyone would get them thrown in Azkaban for Merlin knew how long. This was not something she never had wanted to ever think about, nor was it something she ever thought she would have to think about.

"There has to be something else. I am _not _getting expelled from school just because of my stupid, abusive brother!"

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Weren't you listening when I told you I had a plan? We'll let them think that they have the upper hand in this and then… we do it. We… we kill them," Hermione said shakily.

Ginny looked at her almost in disbelief and looked hesitant. "What are we going to tell everyone when they find out we did it? We can't exactly keep this a secret from the Headmaster, let alone the professors."

"It's not going to be a secret. We're going to be screaming when Ron and Harry jump us. We'll have to let them hurt us enough where people will believe that we did what we had to do. It's going to be okay."

Ginny bit her lip hard and stood in front of Hermione, now looking like she might cry. "I… I don't know. I mean, Harry was fine before! He was trying to protect you! I think if we just took Ron out of the picture, Harry would be alright."

Hermione took a moment to ponder this. She had overheard Harry and Ron talking about their plans and Harry had seemed genuinely excited about raping Ginny and hurting her. Even through Hermione didn't hear them talking about hurting her, she just had to assume. What if they did? And they, also including Harry, which meant that he wanted to do this. He didn't just want to do this because of Ron, which also meant that Ron had told Harry to rape Ginny. This thought almost made her feel nauseous.

"I know what I heard them talking about and… I really don't think that it'd be enough to just take Ron out. Ron has an influence over Harry, but Harry really seemed sickeningly excited about hurting you. Ginny, he's going to rape you."

"He doesn't have to be killed though! Why can't we just get them expelled instead?"

Hermione had tried to explain the concept of why she didn't want Ron to be expelled before to Draco, but for some reason, he didn't understand. She sighed and searched Ginny's eyes.

"If Ron gets expelled, who the hell do you think he's going to try and find to seek revenge? Being expelled from school in his last year and being so close to being done with it? He's going to be royally pissed off, Ginny! He's going to hold that grudge of me getting him expelled when he was almost finished with school. He'd never be able to go back to Hogwarts! Do you realize how angry he'd be? You don't think that he wouldn't hold that grudge against me until I finish school? Once he would know that I'm out, he'd try to find me! He's not an idiot! He'd find a way to find me!"

Ginny took this in and looked down at her small hands, feeling conflicted still and feeling anxious. She looked into the fire as if there were better answers within the flames. She didn't say anything for several minutes before she looked at Hermione with sad eyes.

"Hermione, I know my brother is evil and… sick, but… he's still my brother. I'm not saying I'm on his side in this but… he's flesh and blood, and you want to kill him. And as far as Harry's concerned, you know damn well I have feelings for him. I-I love him… even if he is planning on r-raping me. I'll hurt them to stop them from hurting us… but I can't kill them."

Hermione didn't like being alone in this but knew she wasn't as close to either of the guys as Ginny was. She knew she had enough anger inside of her that she could kill them, as crazy as it was. She didn't want Ron or Harry to be walking around in the world, waiting to find Hermione and finish her off first. When it came down to it, it was her or them, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her.

"Alright, okay. You don't have to do it, but I am," Hermione said, searching Ginny's doleful face. "No matter what, they're going to die, and… I'm sorry for you, but not for them, and I'm still going to plea that it was in self defense."

Ginny swallowed hard and a few tears trickled down her cheeks before nodding. "W-Whatever… fine…"

Hermione walked over to her and gently hugged her, partially feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I just have to do this to keep my own sanity."

Ginny nodded helplessly into Hermione's shoulder and then sniffled a few times before she looked back up at her. "W-Will you still stay around me, you know, when… when they do jump me, or us?"

She nodded instantly. "Of course; I had planned to. Come on, we should get to Potions. We've already missed lunch."

Ginny wiped her eyes and then started walking down to the dungeons with Hermione, who stayed by her side the whole way even after they walked inside the classroom. They found their way towards two empty desks in the back and sat down, quickly taking out parchment and ink to take notes as Professor Snape started lecturing.

After the class was over, they filled a small vial of their experimental potion from their cauldron and set it on Snape's desk before they grabbed their belongings and walked out.

"Where to now?"

Hermione glanced over at Ginny. "Hm? Oh, I thought we would study for awhile in the library."

"Okay," Ginny said softly.

The two walked quickly close together towards the library and once they entered, headed towards the room in the very back and sat down at the large table before they started to quiz each other on different healing potions as well as planetary alignments.

**OoOoOo**

A couple weeks passed with no real excitement with the exception of Christmas coming up. During these two weeks, Hermione and Ginny had both been on their toes as they waited for the attack, but it never came. They were starting to wonder if Harry and Ron had only discussed it to scare the two of them.

"I don't think I've even slept for more than a few hours at a time. I've been… waiting for them to just do it," Hermione spoke quietly to Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny half smiled sympathetically and sipped her firewhiskey slowly. "I know, I haven't gotten much sleep either," Ginny replied, resting her head on her hand. "I'm surprised he doesn't have you on a leash and making you stick to him at all times. Aren't you still with my brother?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I broke up with him. I realized that I don't have to be with him and that I'd rather be alone than be hurt everyday by him."

"Good for you, Mia. I'm glad that you did that."

Hermione smiled back halfheartedly and sipped her butterbeer. "Thanks, Gin. That means a lot."

The two sipped their drinks and watched the snow fall gently outside the window for another hour before they got up and started walking back to the castle. It was lovely to see Hogwarts at Christmastime; the lights on the trees outside along the pathway, other students building snowmen and having snowball fights, the lights inside the castle. It was all very beautiful and even though Hermione was nervous and on edge about Ron's planned attack, the holiday decorations gave her hope and lifted her spirit.

They were almost to the castle when Ginny suddenly did something very unexpected, and before Hermione knew what was happening, she felt Ginny take her hand in hers and then lean in and kiss her lips gently. Hermione was taken aback by this and she stepped back, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Umm… not that that wasn't…nice… but w-why did you do that? I thought you loved Harry?"

In the evening glow, Hermione could see that Ginny was turning bright red now and bit her lip. She reluctantly took her hand from Hermione's and looked down at the snow.

"I… I don't know. I-I mean, I do love him, but it's not like we're even together. And if you do what you say you're going to do, then… he's dead anyway, right? So… I guess that's why I did that…"

Hermione still didn't fully understand but she found herself turning a bit pink and she knew it wasn't because of the cold. She smiled weakly and put her hand back in Ginny's, but began to walk towards the castle again and was grateful when they had finally made it inside the warm building. Her gratitude for being inside left her though when she realized that the Great Hall was empty, as were the corridors. She started up the stairs with Ginny quickly and then when they made it to a corridor, Hermione stopped and leaned into Ginny.

"If this is it, remember that we can't run away from this."

Ginny nodded in understanding and squeezed Hermione's hand a little harder before they started down the dimly lit corridor, almost praying that Filch would show up from around a corner, but to no avail.

Almost as if on cue, Hermione felt a large body separate their hands and shove them into an empty classroom.

"Hermione!" she could hear Ginny screaming in the classroom right before she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Hermione looked around wildly and saw Harry putting his hand over her mouth and then felt a blunt force hit her in the head, and then everything went black….


	11. Not Alone

**A/N****: **Thank you all for your reviews, lovelies! I apologize for the long, long 's been kinda chaotic but here I am!

- _**mickeykity.413**_: I'm sorry it's frustrating you, deary! I just want to say that 60% of rapes go unreported, so it's not that uncommon with Hermione not telling anyone about being raped, unfortunately. I totally understand your logic though as far as Pomfrey telling McGonagall is concerned and I love that you'd think that way in regard to this fanfic. Just keep in mind that everything can't be all rainbows and butterflies because that's just not how life is :)

Thank you everyone for all your opinions and comments. They really have meant a lot to me, and will continue to mean a lot when I do the sequel to this fic. I hope I still have a lot of you looking forward to reading my sequel! I promise you: my sequel to this will definitely have more Hermione/Draco in it!

Now, without further adieu, I present to you, the final chapter of this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Not Alone<p>

. . . 

"G-Ginny…G-Gin? Ginny…" Hermione whimpered as the pain in her head throbbed as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred. She attempted to sit upright but the dizziness that came over her was like a crashing wave and it made her lay back down again.

"Easy now, Mia. You hit your head pretty hard on my fist, so you might want to lie down for a few minutes," came a cold voice that she had once expected to come from Draco's mouth, and never her ex friend and boyfriend.

She opened her eyes now and forced herself to slowly get up on her knees, trying to ignore her dizziness. "Where is she…? What did you do to her?" Hermione demanded, unable to see her friend.

Ron grabbed her forearm and then half-heartedly threw her over towards one of the cobwebbed covered walls of the old, dusty classroom and then hovered over her. He sighed and glanced over at Harry before he looked back at Hermione.

"Nothing yet. Can you see her alright now? You can watch as she gets what she deserves."

Anger built up inside of Hermione and she made a casual grab towards her winter boots and felt the top, making sure she could still feel her wand inside. She needed to wait until the precise moment to make her move.

"R-Ron, do we… do we have to do this? I mean, think for a minute, mate. This is your own sister! I can't believe you'd want me to do this…"

Hermione watched now as Ron turned around and rounded in on Harry. "It's not that hard to believe why I'd want to do this! Think! What about the fact that this whole time, she's been leading you on? She's told you how she loves you so much but the next moment she's off snogging with Dean Thomas! You've loved her since you saw her and she never batted a fucking eye until you became so famous, and then she's all over you! She's a tease, Harry! That's all she fucking is!"

She looked at Ron with pure disbelief even though she knew he couldn't see her face. Hermione was even more surprised when Harry's hesitation suddenly turned into an expression of anger and resentment in his face. He actually believed Ron's lies! She knew that it wasn't just a matter of Harry being gullible, because he wasn't. It was Ron's matter of persuasion. He had brainwashed him in less than five minutes to believe that Ginny was a slut who just wanted Harry because he was famous!

"Do it, mate. Teach her a lesson…"

Harry knelt down and started to pull down Ginny's jeans as she struggled against him, making attempts to kick him whenever she was able to. Hermione stood up fast and made a move to save her friend when Ron's arms grabbed her and held her tightly with her back pressed up against his chest, his arms holding her firmly in place.

"You best pay attention, Hermione. You're next," he replied in a foreboding voice that sent chills and panic through Hermione.

She fought against him harder, determined to get her wand out of her winter boot now. Ginny was going to get raped and it would be her fault because she wasn't fast enough. She hadn't been alert enough to not allow herself to get knocked out by him. Hermione couldn't let this happen; Harry had already started to pull off Ginny's boots roughly so he could get her panties off and position himself. Hesitation and fear had left him as he backhanded her to get her to stop struggling. As he did this, Hermione flinched, even though she hadn't been the one to get hit this time.

"Stop it! Stop!" Hermione screamed at him, a part of her hoping someone would hear her in this part of the castle. "STOP, HARRY! PLEASE!"

"Shut her up!"

Ron put one hand on his mouth and all she could smell and taste was his salty sweat against her skin. She then had an idea as she heard Ginny faintly whimpering in pain; Hermione turned herself around so she was facing Ron, staring into his dark eyes and then in one swift motion, she brought her knee up in between his legs and hit him as hard as she could, making him let go of her.

"Ahh! You fucking bitch…" Ron groaned, leaning against the wall for support as he nursed himself.

Hermione grabbed her wand out of her boot and aimed it at Harry. "Get the hell away from her! Now!"

She could hear Ron chuckling behind her and then she heard movement. She quickly turned around to disarm him but it was too late.

"Crucio!"

Pain shot up and down her body and she fell on the ground, writhing in pain but made sure she kept tight hold of her wand. The last thing she wanted to do right now is have Ron disarm her. She screamed in pain, her nerves twisting in her back like they were under attack by an unseen being.

"That'll show you for being a smart ass and trying to play the fucking hero!" Hermione felt Ron soccer kick her to her ribs hard as the Unforgiveable Curse subsided.

Her anger towards both Harry and Ron increased tenfold and this fueled her determination to put an end to them. She knew it was drastic but it was too late to turn back now. Looking back now though, she realized that she should've just told Madam Pomfrey to tell someone for her and get Ron expelled and jailed for what he did to her. She had to fix the situation that she had gotten herself into now.

She got on her hands and knees, still trying to catch her breath and ignore the piercing feeling she was feeling on her right side. This time before Ron could do anything, she pointed her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand went flying off in the corner where no one would be able to find it and then aimed her wand at Harry's head as he started to pull down his own pants. "Stop, right now! Get away from her!"

Hermione tried not to let Harry see the tears that were in her eyes as she kept one eye on Ron, fear starting to fill her up. "Damn it, move!"

Harry stood up and did his pants back up but didn't move away. In fact, he started moving towards Hermione, occasionally glancing over at Ron who was standing still and quiet. He walked closer and closer towards Hermione until he had her up against the wall. She felt his breath on her neck and he was so close that she could smell his cologne that reminded her slightly of Draco. This reminder made her wish that Draco would burst in the room, more than anything. As he stared into her soul with his piercing, cold eyes, she felt her fear increase even more.

"Why punish her when I can punish you…?" Harry asked rhetorically, sliding his hand under her blouse and against her skin. "You're just as much of a tease as she is. You've hurt me just as much as she has,"

Hermione shivered uncomfortably at the feel of his rough hands against her soft skin that she was reminded of Ron all over again and that night. She closed her eyes, and then had a flash of Harry holding her arms above her head while Ron brutally raped her. She forced her eyes open and then heard Ron chuckle darkly behind her.

"Oh what? You didn't think that I had feelings for you too? I did… I actually had feelings for awhile, and then you hooked up with my best friend. If that's not a low blow, then I don't know what is."

Hermione swallowed hard as he planted a kiss against her clavicles. "P-Please…I'm sorry," she pleaded softly, her plan still in the back of her mind. "I-It was a mistake, and… I should've gone with you instead, Harry." Hermione glanced over at Ginny who had pulled up her jeans and was standing up, tears pouring from her eyes as she silently sobbed.

This made Harry look up at her and smirk before moving away from her a bit. "We all make mistakes. It's not too late to fix them. You and me can still work out," he spoke quietly so Ron couldn't overhear.

Hermione forced herself to smile and she moved closer to Harry before she pressed her lips against his, and then wrapped one arm around his back but motioned to Ginny with her wand laden arm to escape through the classroom door. She continued to kiss Harry and occasionally looked up at Ginny and looked from her to the door and back to Ginny to make her point. She then closed her eyes as soon as she saw her friend start to run towards the classroom door.

"Hey! Get the fuck back here, Ginny! HEY!"

Harry stopped kissing her and then pulled away, looking from Hermione to Ron, who had started chasing after her. Hermione aimed her wand quickly and Hermione said the curse she never had ever dreamed of having to say in her entire life.

"A-Avada Kedavra!'

A green electric light shot out of her wand and hit Ron with force so powerful that it made him land on the ground behind Ginny who had stopped and looked in shock at the sight of her dead brother.

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at Ginny with frustration. "GO! RUN GINNY! GO!"

Ginny snapped out of her state of shock and then followed Hermione's orders, running out of the classroom before Hermione turned to Harry, aiming her wand at him now, her hand shaking.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Harry asked without any fear in his voice, but seemed mocking.

"Y-You helped him… you helped him rape me!" Hermione yelled, feeling betrayed by someone she used to call her best friend. "How could you?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I was pretty fucking scared at the time I did it but now I'm realizing that I should've been the one raping you, not him. HE stole you from me!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. What he said was insane; he should have been the one saving her from Ron, not the one doing the raping. Harry had crossed the point of no return and there was no going back to sanity now. He was malicious and evil now, and there was no longer any part of the old Harry she knew and loved anymore. That part was gone now and this new person had become him.

She forced her hand to stop shaking by forcing her other hand to hold her wand steady as she kept it aimed at his chest. "I-I'm sorry, H-Harry… Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione watched as Harry cried out in pain and then lay on the floor motionless. She let herself fall on the floor beside him and let herself cry finally. She kept telling herself that this had been her fault and she had let it get so out of control. Hermione realized that this all could have been protected but she hadn't had the courage to tell anyone except Ginny, and as far as Draco was concerned, he just thought that Ron had physically and emotionally abused her, not sexually.

Her body trembled as she sobbed, looking at Harry's still body and reaching out to touch his now icy cold hand. She felt like a monster; she had just killed two people that she used to call her best friends and now they were gone. She was a murderer, and that's all there was to it. She gently let her fingers linger on Harry's as she cried over his body, wishing that Ron hadn't changed him into a monster, wishing that Harry had never tried to rape Ginny, wishing that all of this was a bad dream and that she'd eventually wake up from it.

Hermione then heard footsteps running towards the empty classroom and she half-heartedly wiped her face of hot tears just as the door swung open. She wasn't surprised that Ginny had come back with Professor McGonagall and Madam Trelawney. She looked up at the teachers and felt tears flooding down her face all over again and she sobbed harder, all of it feeling real again.

"Oh my! W-What… what on earth has happened here?" Professor McGonagall demanded, looking at Hermione.

"T-They… they attacked us…"

"I tried to stop her, Professor," Hermione heard Ginny suddenly pipe up in a soft voice. "She killed them like she told me she was going to. She told me awhile back what her plan was. I told her it wasn't a good idea, and that she'd be in trouble, but she didn't care."

If Hermione hadn't seen her lips move, she wouldn't have believed these words were coming out of her friend's mouth. She looked at Ginny in utter disbelief. "W-What….? What the hell, Ginny? H-Harry was going to rape you!"

Professor Trelawney looked wide-eyed between the two boys as Ginny looked at Hermione with a lucid expression. "She told me that she was going to use that reasoning to kill them. She was jealous that Harry had a crush on me, and not her."

Rapid tears fell down her face and she shook her head. "No! That's not true and you know it!"

Professor McGonagall stepped in between the two girls now and put her arms out to separate them. "Alright, alright! That is quite enough! A representative from the Improper Use of Magic office is on their way down here right now and will bring guards with him and act accordingly. I trust that there will be no further bloodshed until they get here! Now, Miss Granger, I'd like you to follow Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing to get you cleaned up, and I am going to talk to Miss Weasley here."

Hermione didn't want to leave Harry's side but knew that nothing she did or said would bring him back. She shakily stepped over Ron's body to get to where Madam Pomfrey was standing and then started to follow her silently out of the classroom and up to the hospital wing, feeling numb to the physical pain Ron had caused her earlier. Her legs felt like they were going to cave from underneath her but she felt relieved when they had finally made it up to the hospital wing and she could sit down on one of the beds. How could this be happening? Why was Ginny lying and denying that her brother had talked Harry into raping her? Why was she throwing Hermione under the bus like this?

"Where are you hurting, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked her kindly, a complete opposite tone than how Professor McGonagall sounded just moments earlier.

Hermione numbly lifted her shirt up to reveal her bruised ribs and then tried to stay still as the nurse began to heal her. She remained silent, her thoughts focused on what was going to happen after the representative from the Ministry arrived and examined the situation. Would she be expelled for using an Unforgiveable Curse? Would she be thrown into Azkaban and never heard from again, regardless of the real situation?

"I'm sorry to tell you this, dear, but… I talked to Professor McGonagall about how Mr. Weasley had attacked you a few weeks ago. She and I were roaming the castle on our way to the Gryffindor Common room to find you when we saw Ginny running down the hallway. Minerva wanted to talk to you and make arrangements to help get Ronald Weasley expelled from the school and put into jail for what he did to you."

Hermione looked at the nurse, feeling like this was all just a surreal nightmare. Everything had been horrible timing, and if she had just stuck it out for a bit longer, and not have murdered her rapist and his friend, then she might not have dug herself deeper into this hole she had made for herself. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding against her ribcage unmercifully as she awaited her fate.

"I-I… I was defending myself in there… i-in the classroom. Harry was… he was going to rape me if I hadn't…" Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, not wanting to say it. "He would've attacked me just like Ron did."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes looked conflicted now and she finished healing Hermione's ribs before pulling her shirt back over her skin, finally looking in her eyes. "Miss Granger, I believe you. I am aware, believe it or not that you and Ginny Weasley do not get along on well, and I believe that she wasn't completely truthful back in the classroom. I know you were angry about Ronald Weasley attacking you like that, and you had every right to be. However, the Ministry does not care what I believe or what I think, and they're going to act accordingly to Wizarding Law,"

Hermione listened to her intently, feeling grateful that Madam Pomfrey believed her, even if no one else was going to. She kept her attention focused on the nurse, knowing that she hadn't finished talking yet.

"Myself, nor Minerva will be able to stop them from doing so. I am telling you this, Miss. Granger, because I do not want you to be surprised if the guard they bring with you does arrest you for using the Unforgiveable Curse, regardless of this whole situation. I'm telling you now though, that Professor McGonagall will tell the guard of the situation before they come into the hospital wing and they will relay the message to the prison you will be at. I'm telling you this, because I do not want you to feel like we've given up on you and that you're alone in this."

Hermione searched the nurse's kind blue eyes. "I-I'm… I'm going to Azkaban prison…?"

"Oh, no. Azkaban is for serial killers and Death Eaters, dear. You are neither of those things because you killed in self defense. There is another wizarding prison, much like a muggle one, that they might send you to be held at until bail can be posted."

"But… I used an Unforgiveable Curse… I-I killed two students…"

"That may be, but you did it to protect yourself, and to protect your friend. You didn't kill them in cold blood just because you wanted to, even after being raped. You were smart enough to know that it was either you or them. I know that they used to be your friends, but sometimes, as you know, friends can drift apart after time."

Something Madam Pomfrey had said a few moments ago sprung back into Hermione's head. "Wait, until bail can be posted? Just like that? No… no trial?"

The nurse gave a sympathetic smile. "Your situation is different, special. The Wizarding prison makes exceptions in cases like these, however, the bail is very expensive, and they figure that you'll be in their prison for at least three weeks before someone has the money to post your bail."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, partly relieved that she wasn't going to Azkaban. That was the most she could have hoped for. She looked down at her hands and felt dizzy, tired, and hungry, but none of that seemed truly significant in this moment. The guard was coming to take her away, and it didn't seem likely that she'd get any sleep.

"Can… can I go to my dormitory and change real quick first?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled gently and nodded once. "Of course you may. Just make sure you come back here straight away."

Hermione nodded obediently and then ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room to change her clothes. She changed out of her dirtied jeans and shirt and then put on a different pair of light colored jeans and a t-shirt and different socks, but put her same boots back on. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair quickly before she put it in a messy bun and then ran back out, heading back for the hospital wing.

She knew that it was hardly the time to fix up her appearance but it was the only thing she felt like she had left. It had also distracted her from thinking about Harry and what she had done, the guilt, and Ginny's betrayal. Also, she didn't want to come to the school after she got out so she'd have to find a new set of clothes and everything else to start fresh. It seemed insane to go back to the school where she had killed two guys who had hurt her and her friend. It would've been worse when Ginny, the person she had always called a friend, had committed the ultimate betrayal. She didn't know where she would stay, but she at least wanted to look halfway decent.

Once she made it back into the hospital wing, she felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach; the representative, as well as the guard he had brought with him, was already waiting for her with handcuffs. She looked at Madam Pomfrey who gave her a gentle hug, released her and then smiled almost sadly before starting to remake the beds.

Hermione walked over to the guard who put the metal cuffs on her wrists as she held them out in front of her and, perhaps on purpose out of spite, tightened them unnecessarily. She felt the guard grab hold of her arm and then felt the awkward sensation of Disapparating until they landed inside of the small prison in front of an empty cell.

"Since you are not being convicted as usual murderers are, you're allowed to eat three meals a day in your cell and you're being allowed to see visitors and such. But just so you are aware, your bail is set for six hundred thousand Galleons, so good luck posting your bail, sweetheart," the guard winked at her as he took the handcuffs off of Hermione and closed the cell door before locking it.

Hermione's heart stopped beating, or at least, it felt like it did as soon as he told her the bailout price. There was no way it could be that much. Normal witches and wizards, even Hogwarts professors didn't make that much a year teaching. She'd be in here forever if that was her actual bond.

With a heavy heart, she walked over to her cot in her cell and laid down, bringing her legs into her body, her head resting on her bent arm as she cried quietly, thinking about how badly she missed Draco, and even the old Harry. She was a murderer, and she deserved to be here. She started thinking how she wished more than anything she wanted to tell Draco about the rape, about everything she hadn't told him. As she pictured the blonde-haired male in her head and cried softly, she soon found herself in a deep sleep, the first deep sleep in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought about it! I apologize for all the time gaps it took for me to write some of the chapters but I do try my best! <strong>


	12. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. You have no idea what it means to me to know that at least a few people enjoyed it.

There's a lot of people that still don't realize that there is going to be a sequel to this one, so I'll say it again: There is a sequel in the works, and will have the first chapter up soon! At the moment, it is still untitled but when I do publish it, in the description it will say, "sequel to Face Down" so look for it! You will also most likely be alerted when I post a new story if you clicked the Author Alert option (or whatever it is called).

So this story is not over as the sequel will be up shortly, just fyi because people are freaking out, haha.

Thanks again, everyone! Hope to see your reviews in the sequel!

- Terra


End file.
